Punk Rocker is Dead
by PunkyRooster
Summary: When a ghost from their past returns, Ember, Kitty, and Johnny gets swept along in his antics. How will they deal when Walker and Danny Phantom team up against them. (OC x Ember)
1. Fuck Authority

Fuck Authority

In the center of the city Amityville at twelve fifteen on a Saturday night, sirens sounded as the speeding cop cars raced down the streets after a 68 dark highland green Ford Mustang 390 GT 2 +2 fastback. The mustang was toying with the cops: it always slowed down when it pulled too far ahead in its aimless drive. It drove in circles and in random patterns, keeping the cops on the edge with its unpredictability and utter lack of mortality. It played chicken with any and all incoming traffic, as well as impromptu death races after luring in brash coppers.

One such copper was Officer Robinson Richards, a beat cop who had been having a shit day before coming onto the night shift. It was such a day that would have left lesser men to crumble, but instead caused him to be crude, aggressive, and overly focus and thus lead him to his cruel fate. He was the last to challenge the Mustang. He had a warm feeling when the car appeared to pull over for him, but as he too slow down, the mustang rev its engine and peeled off leaving only burn out marks in its wake. He sped up doing his best to stay on the trail, but he had to swerve to dodge the pedestrians who lost in chicken. The mustang took a sharp right at the next light and so did he. His cold gas station coffee sloshed around. The turn led them up a hill. Reaching the top of the hill without slowing down, they were launched getting a few moments in the air. The smell of the stale roasted coffee rose as his car landed hard and the cup's cap got dislodged. After racing down the hill the mustang took a sharp left. He pounded his fist when the mustang got onto the straightaway, now mocking him with what seemed like supernatural speed.

Ignoring the calls from his superiors to pull back, he sped even faster, drawing nearer to the tail of the mustang. With a quick glance at his speedometer he saw that he had exceeded 155 mph. He gripped the steering wheel harder, and an outburst was on the tip of his tongue for he couldn't close the gap any further. He stared at the lock of truck of the mustang as the rest of the world fade away out of his sight. With knuckles now white, he grinned as he saw the lock coming closer. The calls on the radio were lost on him, he didn't even notice the barricade of cop cars until the mustang went intangible and phased through the barricade unscathed leaving only the vanishing tail lights. Officer Richards never had the time to be surprised.

The mustang came out of intangible, seeming now done with its fun and games. It drove towards its destination. A building with an ops center on its roof and a sign on its side reading Fenton Works. As the car approached the build it went intangible once again and drove through the front door. It drove through the first floor and into the lab in the basement. The ghost portal open and the mustang went in. The time was two a.m.

In the ghost world, it drove on the rock pathway pasting floating rocks. It stopped when it reach a massive rock that held a stage. It drove off the rockway landing on the edge of the rock opposite the stage. The stage was thirty-two feet by twenty-four feet by four feet with fifteen feet high curtains that hide behind and the sides of the stage. On both sides off of the stage were three titanic speakers facing different directions. There were six more smaller speakers, that were two feet by two feet by two feet, placed on the edge of the stage. Also on stage was a drumset, a pair of basses, two separate pairs of guitars, and a mic. The car drove the 500 feet between it and the stage. It pass several tall poles with speakers on top. The car went behind the stage where upon it met eight male ghosts and a black van. The mustang pulled over near the van. Three of the ghost were standing idly by the van, as three others moved on and off the stage in a rush setting up, and the other two hunched over a tablet.

The engine of the mustang died, and the driver's door opened. A single blue and white Chuck Taylor All Stars High Tops stepped out, then a gray hand with a beat up, old padlock around its wrist reached out placing itself on the side of the car, and finally a head, with a fan mohawk comprised of four inch blue flame, rose out with the lean body following. This ghost wore a blue denim vest with spikes; band patches the largest being DK, and frayed armholes where the sleeves were ripped off, as well as a white tee that also had ripped of sleeves, black jeans ripped at the knees with three safety pins on the right knee, and on the opposite wrist was a bike chain.

He gave a quick nod to the ghosts by the van as he headed towards the two hunched over. One of the ghost wore thigh blue jeans and a white tee with the words 'Fuck You' on the back, and the other had white standing hair and wore a white lab coat. The ghost with the flamed mohawk called out, "Technus, is it all set?" His voice was low and robust.

Of course! It is, I am, Technus, master of,"

Yeah, cool," the first ghost said interrupting.

"Do you have what I want?"

"Here, it is." The ghost pulled a plastic case containing a computer chip out of his vest pocket and tossed it to Technus. "Now we're even." He walked away, as Technus began shouting out his plan. He went back to the ghosts by the van.

One of them was slender, short being five four, his hair was short but half blonde and half black, and he wore black and white checkered slip on vans, dark brown cargo pants, a torn red shirt, and two leather bracelets with one inch spikes. Another was thin, a inch short that the flame mohawk ghost being six foot but his black liberty spikes gave him an extra six inches, and he was dressed in black timberlands, blue jeans that were rolled up at the ankles, black 'The Ramones' tee, and a black leather jacket with red sleeves and spikes all over. And the last one was a six six buff bald ghost, that wore black combat boots, black leather pants, a gray muscle shirt with a red hand print, and a black leather jacket with leopard print lining and spikes just on the shoulders.

One of the ghost that was setting up the stage walked up to them. The mohawk ghost asked, "Good to go?" The stage ghost nodded his head and the flamed ghost said, "All right, let's get this shit started.

The other three ghost proceed on stage. The shortest ghost went to the drums, the scrawny one headed towards the pair of guitars on stage left, and the biggest ghost went to the basses. The drummer began playing, and the sound of the drums came out of the titanic speakers. So throughout the ghost zone the sound of that of a warrior's din could be came out their zones out of fear, curiosity, or both. Hearing that the din didn't come nearer, many were drawn to it. Once a good size crowd gather, the drummer stopped.

In the crowd was Ember, Kitty, and Johnny 13. "What's going on?," asked Kitty.

"Looks like a concert is about to start, Bab."

"I bet a hundred it's going to suck. What dipsticks came up with this?," Ember asked.

"The ghost in the 'Fuck You' shirt stood behind stage right curtains holding the tablet, as he gave the band a thumbs up. The band began playing but instead of the titanic speakers, the music came out of the speakers on stage and band was fast and hard causing the crowd to begin shoving each other to open up a circle pit. After playing one song, they started another but this one was slower. The guitarist and bassist stared towards the back curtains.

Kitty and Johnny stood cuddled up near the edge of a circle pit, "That was insane!," Kitty yelled so Johnny could hear./

"I know!"

"Ember came out of the circle pit to stand next to the other two. She was already beginning to sweat. "Forget what I said earlier! This is. Oh! My! God!," she said, "but doesn't this remind you of him?!" Johnny scowled as he remembers who Ember was talking about, whereas Kitty lit up.

They all looked up on stage as the band began shouting, "We are all we have tonight, Woah ohhh ohhh" when their lead vocalist came on stage. His flame mohawk was six inches taller than before. When he stepped to the mic he yelled their song 'We Are All We Have Tonight'.

The crowd was whipped into a frenzy. The circle pits collapsed and half the crowd just resorted to shoving and pushing: even Johnny and Ember whose mood soured when they saw the lead singer, were riled up and joined in. People went on stage and dived off to crowd surfed. The band continued playing, some songs the vocalist would grab and play a guitar. But at the climax of the show while the crowd was in a fever pitch, a squadron of ghost cops came.

One of the coppers came forward, pulled out a bullhorn, and spoke into it, "You're all disrupting the peace. If you do not disperse immediately, we will have to use force." But no one heard his warning over the speakers. The cops shot out canisters into the crowd. The canisters let out a smoke that cause people to cough and choke. Some of the crowd was able to escape and fled quickly. With gas mask on, many of the cops rushed into the crowd and began to beat them with billy clubs. While others went straight to the stage. At the stage the ghost with the bullhorn spoke once again. "By the orders of Walker, I command you to cease and desist immediately, or we will continue to use brute force." The band had been playing nonstop even when the crowds were being gassed and beaten, and they continued to play still. So the cop with the bullhorn made a motion for six other cops to rush the stage. As they got on the stage, the mohawk ghost nodded and the ghost in the 'Fuck You' shirt hit a button on the tablet causing the mic to be shut off. Before the cops could take another step closer, the vocalist let out a ghostly wail. The cops were knocked off the stage unconscious. This caught the attention of many of the cops; who stopped swing their billy clubs and began to bum rushed the stage. The band still playing as the cops drew near, and those cops met the same fate as the ones before. If listened to, it would be noticed that the vocalist was saying the lyrics to the song while in the midst of doing his ghostly wail.

The other band members began packing away their instruments into the van with the help of the other four ghosts. Once finishing putting everything in, besides the speakers and the guitar that the vocalist was strumming, they got into the van and drove off. The vocalist was the only one on stage. The cop with the bullhorn was shocked and appalled that his men were easily defeated by one ghost. The vocalist finished his guitar solo, unplugged his guitar, and slowly walked to his mustang and drove off.

Thanks to what happened on stage, the crowd was able to escape. Kitty was flying as fast as she could, chasing the vanishing tail lights of a 68 dark highland green Ford Mustang GT. Johnny and Ember followed her before catching up because she stopped. She was looking around quickly, when Johnny asked "What's the matter, Bab?"

"I lost him."

Johnny let out a smile before saying, "Knowing him, he's long gone and we won't see him for years.

Kitty's shoulder dropped as she pouted. "But still." She flew off with the other two tagging along. They past many floating purple doors that lead to unknown zones. They didn't know if they should stop and checked them. Finally when they felt hopelessly lost and was about to give up, they found an unique door. This one looked worn with red paint chipping off to reveal a light colored wood. In the middle of the door the words 'The Underground' were carved in. Kitty reached for the doorknob, but Ember caught her arm."If we going in there, all there will be is chaos and pain." Ember let go of Kitty's arm. Johnny's hands became fists as he watched his girl opening the door. Kitty went in and Johnny followed suit. Leaving Ember alone. The fact that she'll meet the vocalist began to dawn on her. She clenched her chest and under her breath she let the name Sid escape. She sighed heavily and then put on an angry, strong face before walking into the portal herself.


	2. Seeking

Seeking

Danny Fenton woke up on Sunday at six a.m., hitting his alarm. He rolled out of his full-size bed. He had awkwardly and slowly stood up. Gave out a stretch out, as he yawned. While rubbing out the crust out of his eyes, he looked at the other bed across the filthy room. It was still dark, because the sun was barely peeking out of the horizon. There sprawled out fully clothed on top of the blankets was his dormmate. He went out his bedroom and entered the only other room in his dorm. In this room was a beat up couch, two lawn chairs, a forty inch tv sitting on the floor, and a kitchenette. He walked over to the cabinets in the kitchenette. He open one looking for a clean bowl, but it was empty so he looked in the other. After searching the cabinets, he had to settle with a dirty one in the sink. He filled it up with Honey Smacks. He looked into the fridge, all there was month old chinese, a few empty beer bottles, and a half empty half gallon of milk. After taking out the milk, he took a sniff and got a whiff of the milk that spoiled a week prior. He then placed it back and closed the fridge. He sat down on the couch, and turned on the tv. The news came on. He left it on, as he began eating his cereal with a big wooden spoon. It was a human interest piece about the biggest turnip in the state. He could heard his dormmate stumbling around in their bedroom.

The dormmate came out the room dragging his feet, hunched over, and holding his head. "Hey, Fentonio, do we have any cereal left?," asked Dash.

"Yeah, and the milk is in the fridge."

"Thanks," Dash said as he went looking for a bowl, "Fuck. My head hurts."

"I heard that last night's victory party was insane."

"Fuck yeah it was! Just got in. Where were you?," Dash asked as he pulled out the milk. "Oh!," Dash said gagging, "Fuck!" Danny laughed before Dash dropped the milk. Dash rushed to the sink and began puking all over the dirty dishes.

"Ah, man," Danny said between laughs, "Not on the dishes. Now we have to clean soon."

After puking Dash said, "You're a dick." He took a couple mouthful of water from the sink's faucet and spit them out. He wiped his mouth dry on his varsity football jacket sleeves. He sat down in one of the lawn chair. His head was hanging back, as he stared at the ceiling try to focus on one spot, his arms draped over the armrests, and his legs stretched out. "So, why weren't you there last night?"

"I was out with Sam and Tucker last night."  
"Alright, I'll let you off the hook this time, but next time, man, you're coming. Can't be the only one doing keg stands."

"You're on!"

"Fuck, I'm tire. What time is it?"

"Six ten," Danny said reading it off the tv, next to the date that read September 19, 2010.

"Why the hell are we up?"

"I'm going to the farmers' market with Sam." Danny took his bowl back to the sink. He had made sure he had stepped over the milk. Smelling the vomit on the plates in the sink, he gagged a bit. He turned on the faucet and sprayed the vomit off.

"Hey, you should see this," Dash said.

Danny came back in front of the tv. The human interest piece ended and was replaced with Molly Ringer the lead newscaster. "Today's main story, earlier this morning there was a break in J.C.N. labs around midnight. Once police arrived on the scene, they were confronted with the suspect fleeing in a 68 dark highland green Ford Mustang 390 GT 2 +2 fastback. Then the Amityville Police proceeded to pursue the suspect in a high speed chase, before the suspect disappeared around one fifty." The news showed video from a helicopter cam of the mustang going intangible at the police barricade.

Danny went to the bedroom, as he began calling Sam from his HTC Droid Incredible. From the other room he could hear, "The officer involved in the crash was Officer Robinson Richards who," before he had closed the door. While the phone was ringing, he was getting dressed. After Sam answered Danny said,

"Hey, Sam, I can't go to the farmers' market today. Something just came up." He started tossing all the things on the floor looking for his shoes. "Yeah, I know and I promise, I'll make it up to you." He found his shoes underneath his bed. "I love you too. Later." He hung up his phone. Now fully dressed he went ghost and flew out the dorms heading towards his parents.

Ember stepped out of the portal and into a dingy, dark alley. There was trash scattered, and it smelt like piss. She walked out of it and into the street. In the crowd of pedestrians walking, she saw her friends. She went up to them. They were looking around. The crowd was a mix of punks, rockers, and goths. Here the social outcast made the society. Across the street were three buildings. The first one on the right side had a red neon sign that read 'Three Dogs Skate', it was a two story gray building. The one in the middle was a decrypt playhouse called Coppola Theater. The last one was another two story building with the sign 'Back Alley Bar'. Ember looked behind and saw the building that the portal was at was an auto shop called 'Drop Dead Auto".

"Do you think he's in one of those?" Kitty asked.

"I think we should look elsewhere first," Johnny said. He stood on his tip-toes looking left and right, "Who knows how big this place is." He placed his hand on Kitty's lower back as he tried to lead her away. She didn't budge.

"That's why we should check these places first," said Kitty.

After looking at the marquee for 'Coppola Theater' that read 'Casablanca', Ember said as she pointed "He'll be in there, I know it."

"Come on, that drunk. If, Sid, is anywhere he'd be in the bar," Johnny said.

"Maybe we should split up, I'll check the skate park," Kitty said. She left Johnny's side and began walking across the street. The cars driving by stopped for her. There was a swift breeze and so she zipped up her red leather jacket, wrapped her purple scarf around, and crossed her arms. It was times like this that she wished she didn't wear a red skirt and fishnet stockings but instead wore pants like Ember. The sidewalk across the street was as pack and so she had to slip through the crowd to get to the entrance of the skate park. Inside seemed larger than its outside appearance had led her to believe. On one side there were halfpipes, quarter pipes, mini ramps, and half bowls. Where on the other side looked like a plaza to her, with its stairs, rails, and benches.

She first went to a mini ramp, there she saw a skater doing fs disaster. As he skated down, his buddy went up and did a fakie ollie. Then a third did a bs boneless. She didn't recognized either one of the skaters, so she went on. She watch the skater in the halfpipe doing a fs indy early grab, but on the way down he fell off sliding on his back then rolling to the bottom. When he stood up she saw his back was all red from all the falling he had been doing. She searched all that side before going to the other.

On the other side there was a group of ghosts sitting on the benches watching another one skate off the stairs with six steps. He did a pop shove-it, but as he landed he had too much weight behind so he fell back off the board. He hit the concrete hard. He stood up holding the back of his head. He had to jog fifteen feet to pick up his board. Kitty recognized this slender skater as the drummer from the concert earlier. She followed him up the stairs to the group of ghost.

She looked around, but she didn't see Sid. Instead she also saw the guitarist. She went up to him and was about to speak, but he had gotten up and skated towards the stairs. He tried to do a kick flip but he couldn't get back on his board. So when he came she was able to ask him and the drummer "You're in Sid's band, right?"

"Yeah," the guitarist said as the drummer once again went to the stairs. He tried to pop shove-it once more, but this time he landed it. He rolled a bit before coming back up the stairs. "What do you want?," the guitarist asked.

"Well!," Kitty had to shout because the other ghost had begun hollering when another skater land his trick.

"Hold up let's go somewhere else," the drummer said. So he and the guitarist began to walk away. Kitty went after them. She had to quicken her pace to keep up with them. They reach the back wall. They went through the door that led outside. There was three empty pools, couple tables, and brick walls covered in graffiti. They sat down at a table. "So?," asked the drummer.

"Well I was hoping if you two could tell me where Sid is."

"Wow," the guitarist said, "Just wow."

"I know right," said the drummer shaking his head, "Asking us for help without a proper introduction. What has the youth come to nowadays?"

"Kitty," she said annoyed.

"That's cool," the guitarist said monotone while looking at his nails, pretending to filing them. He then looked up to her seeing her staring hard at him. He gave off a quick laugh satisfied at getting under her skin so easily. "Mark," he said with his hand on his chest. Placing the other on the drummer's shoulder he said, "Jorge."

Jorge pulled out a pack of Marlboro Reds. He took one and offered the other two cigs. Kitty grabbed one and Mark took two placing one behind his ear. Jorge put the pack away and from another pocket he pulled out a Bic lighter. With the cig hanging on his lips he sparked a flame. He light his. He reached out, sparking another flame for Kitty. She leaned forward and got her started. Then Jorge handed Mark the lighter. Once he got his lighter, he put it away. "So, you're friends with Sid," Jorge stated instead of asking.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen in seven years."

"That sounds like Sid," Mark said, "What did y'all use to do?"

"Umm," Kitty said, "We just hung out."

"Hung out she says," Mark said jokingly.

"Don't mind him. He's an idiot," Jorge said letting out a puff of smoke. "Unfortunately, we can't help you, right now?

"Why not?!" Kitty stood up slamming her hands on the table. Jorge motion her to sit back down. She slowly sat back down.

"We can't tell you where he is right now, because we ourselves don't know where he's at," Jorge said. Kitty looked down at the table with disappointment, not noticing the elbow bumping and winking. She looked back at them and they stopped.

"How come?"

"After the concert, we put all the instruments away before he could get there. And then Mark and I came here."

"Oh,' Kitty said.

Jorge put his board on the table pushing towards Kitty. "So, you want to just skate for a while."

She pushed the board back gently. "That's okay, I don't skate. I guess I see you guys around hopefully." She stood up and so did the other two. She wave to them goodbye. She pulled out her Razor, and began to text. After she went inside, Jorge pulled out his cell and sent out a text. Then the two ghost went to an empty pool. First, Mark dropped in and then Jorge.

Johnny 13 had watched his girlfriend cross the street in search of another man. He shoved his hands in his black trench coat, and walked into the street. He too didn't look out for traffic. As he reached the doors for the bar, a stout ghost sitting on a bar stool put his hand out to stop Johnny. "I.D.," was all the ghost said. Johnny just shrugged and turned around to walk away. As he began walking heard someone say "Hey,you," and so Johnny looked around. The ghost calling him was standing by the alley between the bar and movie theater. Johnny walked up to the ghost dressed in a tan trench coat, a fedora, and aviator sunglasses.

"Hey, man you need I.D.?," the ghost said.

"Guess so," Johnny said monotone.

"Alright, five bucks."

"Ugh, fine." Johnny reached into his coat inner pocket, pulling out a stack of cash. He handed the ghost a fiver. The ghost took it, and pulled out a stack of I.D.s. After a quick look through he handed one to Johnny. As Johnny started to walk away another ghost went to the ghost in the trench coat. Johnny overheard their conversation.

"Do you any I.D.s?," the new ghost asked.

"Yeah, man. Got some here." The one in the trench coat hand the new one an I.D. that was it no exchange for cash or anything else. Johnny balled his fist and clenched his teeth. He was about to walk back to the man, but decided it wasn't worth it, so walked up to the bouncer. He hand the bouncer the I.D. he bought but never looked at. The bouncer looked at it.

"Anita Johnson, female, age sixty-nine, and a sticker on the back that reads organ receiver."

Johnny had one thought in his mind 'That mother fucker ripped me off.' He started to walk towards the I.D. seller, but the bouncer handed him back the I.D.

"You're good to go."

With another shrug of his shoulders he walked into the bar but not before hearing the ghost who got an I.D. after him speak to the bouncer.

"James Connelly, male, age twenty-two. Come on in," the bouncer said.

Once inside Johnny saw the bar was dimly light, with a wooden bar, six tables, two pool tables, a dart board, a door in the back, and a staircase. Coming out of the speakers was The Business, but Johnny didn't know who they were nor that the song was called 'Drinking and Driving'. He just walked to the bar, waiting for either of the two bartenders to look at him. Neither one did, even after, what felt like to him, five minutes. His fingers tapping away rhythm less, as he stared at the shelves behind the bar. They were well lit with every bottle gleaming and promising a night of fun and glory. The many taps changing in shapes called out in their endless stream.

Finally a bartender nodded to him in acknowledgement. "Can I get a Graveyard's Burial IPA?" Johnny said.

"Pint or mug?"

"A mug,"

The bartender turned around. He went and grabbed a twenty-four ounce glass mug. He then went to a tap shaped like a headstone and poured out the golden splendor. The mug was filled with a inch of head. He handed the mug to Johnny, and said "That'll be two fiddy."

"That's pretty cheap."

"It's happy hour. All the drinks are half off."

"When does happy hour end?"

"It's twenty-four seven."

Johnny handed the bartender a five, and took a sip of his drink. He just sat there at the bar drinking. He watched the people by the tables talking away, in one of the groups was the ghost that came in after him. There was also two ghost playing pool, but no one played darts. The door in the back opened. A ghost that Johnny barely recognized came in. As the ghost came closer and closer, Johnny tried to recall him by power elimination. So by the time the buff ghost in a spiked leather jacket with leopard print lining got to the bar, Johnny finally connected the dots. "Hey." The buff ghost looked at him. "You're in Sid's band?"

"No," the ghost said standing straight towering over Johnny, "I'm in a band with Sid." A bartender flocked quickly to him. "Three pitchers of Sam Adams." the bartender winked at him and gave double finger gun before going to fetch the order.

"What's the difference?"

"Nobody owns The Savages. We're all equal. Got it." The bartender came back with his order. He gave the bartender a fifty. "Why you asking about?"

"I'm helping my girlfriend find him," Johnny said after finishing his beer.

"Good work, detective."

"Shit, I know Sid. You know Sid. Is there any way in hell that'd you help him spend time with your girl."

"Haha, that snake in the grass. I'd rather be alive. You know, I like you. The name's Jonas Rotten."

"Johnny. So what's behind the door?"

"What am I? A tour guide?," said Jonas Rotten, "It's a patio to drink outside. Upstairs is a dance floor and a stage. Both have more chicks or dudes, whatever floats your scrot, than here." He grabbed his drinks and went outside.

Johnny wanting to wander around a bit. He decided to go upstairs instead of following Jonas. It was dark with only strobe lights, and neon rings as sources of light. The ghosts were packed in, sweaty, and grinding up on each other. The music was some kind of techno and deafening. Johnny was loving it especially when he saw a chick dressed in, how he'd describe it, a red bandana for a shirt, and the shortest black shorts he'd ever saw. He pushed through the crowd and slipped in behind her. He slid both his hands across her waist resting where half his hands were on her shorts. She looked back up at him, contemplating what to do. Not being all that interested in him, she just shrugs telling herself 'Could be worst'. Looking forward she pushed her ass more into him, slid one hand up across his cheek and into his hair, as the other rested on his hand.

They spent the next two songs like so, and would have continued so but his pocket buzzed. He took his Droid X and read the text from Kitty _"He's not at S8park."_

He was going to text back that it was going to take him more time to fully check, but Ember beat him to the punch. She texted _"I found him."_

Ember crossed the street knowing full well that she'll find him at the theaters. She went up to the ticket booth. The worker reminded her of Sidney Pointdexter. "One ticket," she said.

The worker started to print out a ticket. "You know the movie is almost over," he said.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care just give me a ticket." the worker handed her the ticket, and she went in. Inside the lobby the red carpet was stained and torn. The paint that was once light yellow was now murky and peeling. All the seating seem to have lost their cushion long ago and was covered in layers of dirt and grime. She had the feeling that she was in a condemned building. Even the movies and plays posters looked aged and withered. She went to the concession stand. The worker, another nerd, looked at her at with a look that only someone who had a strong disdain for his life and all those around him could have. "Small popcorn, and Red Vines."

He gave off a heavy and annoyed sigh. He walked to the popcorn maker with slump shoulders and dragging feet. Every moment he did gave off the sense of such a bother. He came back to her plopping the bag of popcorn down. He reached down the counter and pulled out a pack of Red Vines and dropped it next to the popcorn.

She grabbed her snacks and walked away. On both sides of the concession stand were doors leading to the main house and a staircase leading to the balcony section. Without hesitation she went up the stairs. The stairs was two flights. After the first flight was the second floor that was in a U-shape revealing most of the lobby, and only had two sets of restrooms and another concession stand with another worker with the same zest for life as the first concession stand worker. The top floor resemble the second floor in shape, but only had four sets of worn out couches and double doors leading to the balcony section. At the double doors, she stopped. Behind those doors she knew she would see the man she hated for seven years, and if never saw again he was the man she would hate forever. But she knew if she saw him again, she'll fall back into the old pattern. With a sigh she went through the double doors and was standing in middle of the bottom of the balcony. The balcony was three section of ten rows of ten seats.

It was dark, but as she looked around she saw the balcony was empty except for one person. She did a check of the rest of the house below, and saw that it was a different story down there. She looked at the only other person up there. It was the flamed mohawk ghost who made no notion showing that he had noticed her. His mohawk was four inches tall again. She went to the top row and down the middle section. She sat in seat six. He had gave her the armrest. She saw that he had only a large drink. The movie was at its end. They were at the airport and Rick, played by Humphrey Bogart, was saying "You'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life." Ember tilted her bag of popcorn towards him.

"Is there butter on it?," he whispered.

"Of course. What a stupid question," she said in a hush tone, but she rolled her eyes before waving her hand around revealing they were alone.

"That's okay. I don't want any," he said in his normal tone. He then offered her his drink. Without asking which drink it was, she took it. She took a sip and cough hard. The soda was spiked and heavily at that. She took another sip now fully aware of what it was. After a few drinks she handed it back.

The movie ended, and as the credits rolled the lights turned on. He push lightly on her leg to get her attention. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He stood up and began to walk off. She sprung up and followed him. He walked to the bottom of the balcony but didn't go through the double doors. Instead he leaned back on the railing of the edge of the balcony. He had a slight grin as he watched Ember walk down the steps toward him. "It's good to see you, Kid," he said when she got to him. His eyes roamed up and down her body. His smile turn to a devilish grin, "It's really good to see you." He tried to drink more of his spiked soda but only air came out. He sucked a few more times letting out a noise each time. Satisfied with the large soda cup being empty, he tossed it over the railing.

She scoffed, "You haven't change." She leaned on the railing as well. Their shoulders touched, but he quickly slid his arm around her shoulder. He took a flask out his pocket and took a few swigs. She got a whiff of his scent, and it reminded her of summer campfires. His body was warm. He was the only person that felt warm to her. She felt her cheeks burning from blushing. He handed her the flask. She sipped it. The oakiness of the bourbon was strong and so was the after burn as it slid down her throat. She laid her head into his chest. His mohawk was burning brighter, but all she could think was 'He's so hot, how come Kitty never melted." With the thought of Kitty she quickly jerk her head off him, but didn't leave his side and left his arm on her shoulder. His hair dimmed.

"So, you came to see me, and all by yourself."

"Kitty and Johnny are here too looking for you."

"Ha, Johnny looking for me, I bet'cha a hundred he's hitting on some chick as we speak."

"Do I look stupid?"

"Well," he said before getting an elbow jabbed into his gut. "I was kidding. So how did you guess I would be here?"

"I didn't guess shit," she said looking up at him. "I know you won't miss out on watching a classic." She heard a whirring sound, and so she whipped her head around. The screen was rolling up, leaving an empty stage behind. She leaned over the rail looking down and the crowd had left, and in their place was a few workers who didn't resemble the other workers she saw. These workers were breaking the rows of seats into small sections of four, and stashing them away into the walls. As they work, she said "Cool."

"Yeah, the band and I practice here all the time," he said turning around, leaning over like she was.

"How long," she said. Her own flame hair became livelier.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been here practicing?"

"Maybe two years," he said. Ember pushed of the rail heading toward the double doors. "Hey," he said as he turned around again, "Where are you going?" He walked after her. Her hair was wild. As she entered the staircase, she got Kitty's text. All the way down to the lobby Sid called out to her.

Half way through the lobby she stopped and turned to him. "Two years! Two fucking years! Haven't seen you in seven, not knowing where you were or how you're doing! But it's all good to you as long you get to play punk music with your friends," she said as he drew near. Her hair was out of control. She threw his flask, which she still had, at him. It hit him the chest, and he bent down to pick it up. She turned around and began walking away, with him following, only to stop at the exit. She turned back to him. "I only came here for Kitty, because for some reason she can't see how much of a shit you are." They walked out of the theater. Ember went to lean against the wall of the theater, but Sid tried to go the other way. "Hey, where are going?"

"Home."

"Not even going to say goodbye! What's new!" she said rolling her eyes.

He stopped and went to her. "What do you mean by that?!"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"No, I don't!," he said walking up to her. They stood only half foot apart. "And why should I say goodbye. It's obvious you don't want me around!"

"You should at least say something to Kitty after what you've done!"

"What the fuck did I do?!" His six inch hair raged on. The crowd around them moved away trying not to get burned. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it and ran his hand through his hair. Then he said as calmly as he could muster, "Look, all I wanted to do was hanging out with you and have a good time." Ember's hair calmed down a bit. "I don't care about Johnny. I really don't want to see Kitty right now." Ember's eyebrow raised. "Why don't you and I just go crash at my place? It's like a three minute flight from here. Then afterwards let's go cause some chaos in the Human Zone." Ember stood there. Her hair died down. She opened her mouth to say something, she didn't know what, but then she heard Kitty's voice.

"Ember," Kitty said as she push through the crowd. The crowd started walking around knowing the scene was over. "Sid," she said as she went in hugging him. She embraced him tight, leaving no space between them. She stayed like that for a while. At first he just stood there, but soon he began patting her back awkwardly. Ember was confused by all he said and did. But as he and Kitty separated, Ember could see that he was falling back into pace.

"Hey, Kitty," he said, "You ain't changed a bit." He had a soft, sweet smile, but he moved where Ember was between them. "Did you see our show?"

"Yeah, you guys were awesome," Kitty said.

"Well, that's good."

"You guys weren't bad, but my band's better," Ember said.

"Really?" He went up to her and wrapped his arm on her shoulder again. "Maybe, you should join the battle of the bands next week, and we'll see whose band is better."

"Please, like I ever share the stage with you." She left his arm where it was.

Kitty walked over grabbing his arm, "I would like to see you play again."

"Actually next week is just the qualifying round. It's in the Human Zone, but hey we'll make it into a day trip."

"Sure," Ember said, "Hey, where's Johnny?"

"Why don't you guys look for him," he said leaving the sides of the girls, "I'm going to go crash out, but I'll see you soon, maybe in a decade. Haha." He gave them a wink.

"What an ass," Ember said crossing her arms staring at him, as he walked away.

"Right?," Kitty said staring as well. Once he was out of sight she said, "Let's go get Johnny."

Danny Phantom was flying through the Ghost Zone. Unsure where to go, or what he should look for, except for a mustang. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him. He was about to give up until he saw a ghost cop just weakly float on. He continued on, spotting injured cops along the way. He then saw some going around as if they were looking for clues just like he was. "What's going on here?"

"That's what I like to know Ghost Boy." Danny spun around and saw Walker behind him with his hands on his waist. "Now, I'd like to know if you had any part of this."

"Any part of what?"

"Hmm, you don't know do. So, why are you here in my jurisdiction?"

"I'm looking for a ghost that cause havoc in the Human Zone early. He was driving a green mustang."

Walker smiled "It looks like we have a friend in common." Danny looked at him strange. "How about you and I work together to get this punk?" Walker offered his hand

"Sure." Danny shook Walker's hand.

"Danny, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

 **Author's Note: The first chapter's name come from Pennywise "Fuck Authority", the song supposed to be played was The Casualties "We Are All We Have", this chapter's name is The Rabbles "Seeking"**

 **R &R**


	3. Technology for Destruction

Technology for Destruction

On Friday's late morning, Ember woke up in a dark room. Her head pounded in sync with her heartbeat. Her mouth dry with a heave stuck in her throat. She groaned as she slowly sat up; her eyes adjusting as she went. On the wall across from her was a poster of "Getting Carter". There were shelves, made from recycled scrap metal, filled with dvds, vhs, and film. A dresser was underneath the poster. She noticed there wasn't a closet in the room.

She felt a stir next to her in the queen size bed. With the night before as a blur, she wondered who it was beside her. Shifting the sheets revealed Kitty. Ember pushed herself out of the bed. She scoured the room but was unable to find either hers or Kitty's clothes. She opened up the first drawer of the dresser. Inside she found about a dozen shirts, more than half had the sleeves ripped off. She slipped on a black sleeveless with Joy Division's Unknown Pleasure album cover printed on.

"Hmm, sexy." The voice came behind her. It was Kitty who had woken up. "Give Mommy a spin." Ember grabbed a shirt and threw it at Kitty. Kitty stood out of bed, but had to sit back down. She blinked rapidly trying to make her eyes focus. She sat on the edge of the bed for a minute and a half before standing back up. She grabbed the shirt that was thrown at her. It was white with Aladdin Sane and its sleeves on it.

Ember stared at the movie collection as her fingers traced along each movie. While she did so she said, "Do you remember last night?"

"Thanks to last night, I don't think I can remember last week. Whose idea was it to try and keep up with them?" There was no response. Now dressed they went to the next room.

The next room was a spacious living room. On the wall across from them was a forty-two inch tv. In front of the tv was a coffee tv, a red couch, and two black loveseats off to the sides facing each other. Behind the couch was a dining table. At the table sat Mark, Jorge, and Jonas. They were playing poker. The table was covered with empty beer bottles.

Mark snickered when he saw the girls "Have fun last night?," he said.

"I can't remember," Ember said.

"Don't worry there's no reason to be embarrassed," Jorge said looking up from his hand.

"That's good," she said, "I can't believe you guys gotten up early just to play poker."

"Gotten up? We've been up," Jonas said.

"Where's Sid?," she said as she and Kitty took a seat at the table. Jorge laid down two pairs, queens and tens, beating Jonas who only had a pair of aces.

"Out," Jonas said as he collected the cards and Jorge raking in his winnings.

"And then in and out again," Mark said. The cards were dealt.

"Really," said Kitty, "With whom." The guys just shrugged, as they picked up their cards.

"Okay, more importantly," Ember said looking at her shit hand, "Where's our clothes."

Mark chuckled as Jonas said, "In the wash they were filthy." He folded, and so did Ember. Mark gave up two cards, Kitty three, and Jorge only one. Mark folded. Jorge stared into Kitty's eyes, and she stared back.

"By the way, where's Johnny?," Kitty said.

"Over there," Jorge said pointing towards the couch. Kitty didn't look towards where he was pointing. She put down her hand, a full house. She let out a grin, but lost it when Jorge put his hand down. It was a four of a kind. They continued playing.

After a few more games, the front door open. Sid came in wearing the same clothes as the night before, a black tee shirt with a red bullseye target, black cargo pants with two chains and 'ammo belt' belt, and red canvas Sk8-Hi Vans. He smiled, his eyes gleamed, his head held high, and his mohawk burned bright. He looked over the group. "Hey, girls I really like your shirts. Where did you get them?"

"Ours are in the wash," Ember said.

"Never heard of it. Is that downtown?," said Jorge.

"I hopes so. I really like them," Sid said as he sat by the table behind Ember. He pushed her hair back and flipped the back of the shirt's collar. "One hundred percent cotton. That's some good quality there. Must have costed a fortune." He let go of the shirt and sat back into his seat.

With another shit hand, Ember folded and scooted her seat back. Next to Sid, she said, "So who was this girl you were with?"

"Which one?," Sid said with a chuckle. She elbowed him in the gut causing a final laugh to escape. As he rubbed his stomach, he could see Kitty staring at them from the corner of her eyes. His smile dropped for a moment but perked back up. "Okay, so the girl's name was umm." He snapped his fingers repeatedly as his eyebrows scrunched up. "Lacy." His voice pitched higher.

Ember snickered, "You don't know her name?"

"What am I? A phone book," he said.

"Useless and irrelevant. That's how I'd describe you," said Jorge. They all laughed even Sid. The girls' head ached more until the laughter died down.

"Anyways, she just some chick at the party last night," said Sid.

"I can't remember much from last night," Ember said.

"That's probably for the best. If I was you would want to forget. But I'm not." Sid laughed.

Ember glared at Jorge and said, "I thought you said not to worry there's no reason to be embarrassed?"

"Yeah, don't worry there's no reason for me be embarrassed thanks to the scene you and Kitty made last night." The girls slumped down into their seats. The guys cracked up. The girls' head pounding harder causing them to place their hands on their head and letting out a painful grunt. Sid smirked.

Bouncing back, Ember sat back and leaned towards Sid. "So you can'remember her name. Do you at least know how she looks?," Ember said.

"Yeah, she had a green mohawk that glittered in the light."

"No to be mistaken with the other chicks with green mohawk," Jonas said.

"I understand green hair but a mohawk?," Kitty said.

"What!," Sid said loudly watching the girls finch in pain. "A mohawk is hot especially on a chick." He reached out, and ran his fingers through Ember's hair before letting his hand rest on her cheek. "But your's the hottest I've ever seen."

Ember pushed his hand away and with a groan she said "You're too hot,"

"It's a curse," Sid said interrupting with a wink.

"Now you're making me sick in two ways," Ember said. She smirked and he smirked back.

He chuckled. She looked at him quizzically before he said, "It's just last night, I can't stop remembering it every time I look at you." The other guys joined in the laughter. She gave him a shove. He lightly shoved her back.

Knock, knock, knock. Sid stood up and began to head towards the door, but Ember stuck her foot out tripping him up a bit. He turned back and gave her the stink eye, and she innocently smile back. He reached the door and opened it.

In the hallway was Technus. Sid stepped back letting him in. They headed to the couch. Seeing that Johnny sprawled out in the couch they sat in different loveseats. But as they sat down Johnny stirred awake. He moaned and groaned. "Hey, man there's hangover cures in the kitchen," Sid said as he shook Johnny's foot.

"Hangover cure?," Mark said.

"Hair of the dog," said Jonas.

As Johnny crawled off the couch, Sid turned his head to the table. "Hey, I don't mind seeing you in my clothes. I really don't mind, but your clothes should be ready and you reek. So please take a shower." Ember and Kitty looked at each other, before Ember stood up and went to the bathroom. "Kitty, maybe you want to check on your clothes." Sid watched Kitty walked out of the room, and once there was only the band and Technus in the room he said, "So how's it going."

"I the great and all powerful Technus have finished the all to impossible task you asked of me with ease," said Technus.

"So it's all good to go." Sid for a moment looked disappointed but hid it once again.

"Well," Technus said as he leaned back into his seat, slumping down. "It's still a prototype."

"So buggy as fuck," Jonas said. He put down two cards.

Sid had a smirk and said, "I don't know what's gonna happen, but I going to have my kicks."

"Well you can kiss the afterlife goodbye," Jorge said. He raked in his winnings.

"Damn right," Sid said. "So, Technus." He leaned forward and sat on the edge of his seat, "What do you want?" Johnny walked out of the kitchen and sat by the table.

"This time it's on the house," Technus said.

Sid gave off a laugh and stood up. Technus followed suit. Sid reached his hand out causing Technus to come to him. They shook hands. He pulled Technus in causing Technus to lose balance. He pretended to whisper, but he spoke loud enough, so every in the room can hear, "I don't know what your plans are, and I don't care." His hand squeezed harder causing Technus to winch in pain. "But if you betray me at least make it fun." He let go.

Technus rubbed his hand. With a firm hand of his shoulder, he was lead out towards the front door. The door was opened and slammed behind him.

"So, which cure did you go with?," Sid said as he sat a the table getting dealt in.

"Makers Mark," Johnny said. He looked at his hand seeing a pair of twos. Kitty came in holding a pile of clothes. Watching his girlfriend, he said, "What was that all about?" Kitty stopped to hear what's happening.

"Nothing to worry your pretty ugly head," Sid said. Kitty walked into the bathroom. Sid placed his cards down. It was a straight flush. The others groaned, as he slowly picked up his winnings. He enjoyed how they were more annoyed by his gloating than losing. Ember came out dressed in her usually black leather pants and black ripped halter top. She sat down. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, until I saw your face," she said. They all laughed. They kept playing until Kitty came out of the bathroom.

"Alright," Sid said, "It's time to go."

They all throw down their cards as they got up and left the apartment. Sid locked it and walked down the well-lit hallway to the elevator. Inside, Jonas spoke, "So, what's the prize for winning the battle of the bands?" Sid shrugged. "Fucking, Sid always running in head first and eyes closed."

"I've never have my eyes closed. I'd miss too much," Sid replied.

"This better be worth my time," Jonas said.

"Yeah, because your time is precious," Jorge said, "It's not like we're immortal.

"I don't think you can be considered immortal if we're already dead," Kitty said.

"I said we not," Jorge said as the doors open to the lobby. They went outside. The Underground in its perpetual night was lit up by the lights from the buildings and the lamp post from the park across the street. Sid's apartment was on the edge of the realm, a total of seven blocks away from the portal that sat in the middle of the realm. Mark and Jonas took off flying towards the portal.

The rest walked down to the corner where Johnny's bike sat. He got on and offered his hand to Kitty. Kitty looked quickly back towards Sid, who was texting at that moment, before Johnny called out. She gave off a huff and flipped her hair and got on the bike. They drove off. Ember flew off behind them.

Sid and Jorge began walking down the sidewalk. "So what was all that about," Jorge said.

"Which 'that'?"

"You know which 'that' I'm talking about."

"There's too many 'that's to keep track, but the answer for most of them is usually the same."

"Which is?"

Sid looked up staring at nothing while having a puzzled look on his face. He lowered his gaze to stare eye to eye. He put his hand on Jorge's shoulder. They stopped walking, and he said, "History." He began walking leaving Jorge standing still while mouthing 'Oh my fucking. Asshole.'

Jorge caught up to him and said, "Will you tell me this history?"

"Naw. History always bores me." They walked in silences for two blocks before they saw Ember flying towards them. She landed besides them.

"Why are you walking?," she said.

"Because I want to. Got a problem with that," Sid said.

"If she's hanging out with us then she must have several problems," Jorge laughed.

Not knowing what to say, she just fell into pace. Sid had slowed his strides, so she didn't have to push herself to keep up. The cars on the road rushed past them, and he move over closer to the road. Now, she walked in between the two guys. There were other people on the sidewalk, but they moved out of the way or collide with Jorge who did nothing to avoid people.

"So, Ember," Jorge said, "How's the hangover?"

"Better than before," she said.

"So, you're going to be fine with loud music and the bright lights?," he said.

She sighed, as she began regretting every decision she made that led her there. Her cotton mouth was drier than it was a moment ago. She could hear the loud buzzing that came from the streetlights.

"Hey, here," Sid said as he pulled out a flask from his lower leg pocket. The flask had the words 'Never Mind the Bollocks' printed on it. "The best cure for a hangover is a drink."

"I don't think that actually works. Wouldn't it just prolong it?," Jorge said.

"It works for me," Sid replied.

Not really wanting to drink but wanting them to stop talking about hangovers; she took the flask. She almost puked when the smell of the open flask hit her nose, despite that the nose of it being vanilla with a hint of ginger, dried fruits, sherry sweetness and wood smoke. Her lip brushed the cold stainless. As the liquor slid pass her lips, she could taste rich dried fruits and sherry balanced with wood smoke and spice. It was smooth and finished with a sweet toffee and dried fruits, with wood smoke and spice taste.

"Macallan twelve yr," Sid said. Jorge looked at Sid confused and shocked.

She liked the smell, and could feel a warmth burning in her chest. She didn't know if it actually will help her hangover, but she drank some more. She felt less nauseous as the warmth engulfed her entire chest.

They reached a corner of the street that the portal was on. At the corner already was a chick with a green mohawk that sparkled in the light and another with foot and a half tall liberty spikes that were black until a foot and then were white. The first girl recognised Sid. "Hey," she said.

"Oh, hey it's you," he replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." She looked the other two over. She stopped and she and Ember stared at each other. She smile as she puts her hands in a blue denim vest with spikes; band patches the largest being DK, and frayed armholes where the sleeves were ripped off. "Who's they?"

"My friends, Jorge Cortez and you should know of Ember McLain." He motion to each one with his hand.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't she come out with some emo pop song few years ago?"

"Yeah, but you have to admit the drums were dope," he said. Ember glared at him, but he paid her no mind. "So who's that?"

"Lorelai, I'm her sister," the second chick said. She was shorter than the first chick. She looked the three over but she stopped at Jorge, who had a cocky grin and gave a quick wink.

"So, Lorelai and Lacy," Jorge started.

"It's Rory," the first girl said.

Ember laughed and said, "I gotta get out of here." She walked away from the group.

"What's her problem?"

"Everything. She's jonesing for a drink which," Sid said as he began patting his pockets. "Also she's one of those make a wish kids. So little time and her one and only wish was to see Disneyland. Damn you Parkinson's."

"What?," Rory said trying to process what she just heard.

"I got to go, she still has my flask. And speaking of about my vest." Rory took off the vest still confused. Sid took it and said, "Alright, I'll call you later." He slipped on the vest and ran after Ember.

"Yeah, we should go too," Rory said now getting looks from Lorelai. In which she replied with, "Come one."

As the two chicks passed Jorge, he reached out and grabbed Lorelai but the wrist. It wasn't a firm grip. She turned around. He said "I was going to say earlier that we should hang out today. You could see us perform, but I think that's out the window. So why don't we hang some other time. Give me your number."

She had a smile and said, "What instrument do you play?"

"Drums."

Her smile disappeared. "I only date guitarist or vocalist," she said. She watched his hand let go of her wrist and shoved into his pockets. "I'm kidding." She giggled. "Here's my number." She stepped closer to him, went up on her tippy toes, and with her hand on his chest for balance, her lips inching nearer to his ear. She whispered with a breathy, sultry voice her number. Once finished she went back down with her hand sliding down his chest, lingering for an extra second. She turned around and walked to Rory, who was waiting. He watched her saunter away, going a different direction than Sid and Ember, as he mutter her number over and over again.

Once she was lost to the crowd, he sprinted to Sid. Once he caught up he grabbed Sid's arm. Out of breath, he pulled out a marker and began writing her number.

Sid did nothing to resist, but once Jorge finished he said "What did you just write?"

"That chick's number."

Sid looked at him. "You know you could have just put in your phone."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I'm still use to when we were alive." Jorge pulled out his phone and typed in the number while looking at Sid's foreman.

"You should change that," Sid said. After walking down two blocks, the three entered Drop Dead Auto. The rest of the group was waiting for them by the van. Inside were several cars besides the van. There were workshop areas with one being occupied. They started to pack up the van.

Jorge, Mark, and Jonas went into the van , and Johnny and Kitty got back on his bike. The van and the bikers drove through an open garage door that lead to the ghost zone.

"So which one are we taking?," Ember said.

Sid scanned his cars, each exceptional. Then his eyes fell on a customized gray 71 Lincoln Continental Mark III, he pointed at it and said, "That one."

For some reason the grill remind her of a face. It gave off dark vibes, she had the notion that it wanted to run her over. She shook off the thought and went to the passenger's side. She reached for the door handle but found that there weren't any. She watched him phase through and so she did the same. The cloth seats were black. She saw that when he turned the key in the ignition nothing happen. She was surprised that one of Sid's car didn't run perfectly, but she saw energy flowing out of him and into the car. The car purred to life. The engine sounded unlike any manmade engine. They drove into the portal.

As they drove through the ghost zone, she saw that energy continually transfer into the car but the amount wasn't as much as when it start the car. He noticed her staring "The car is heavier than normal, so it wouldn't be economically and ecologically to run it on gas. That's why I had Technus put a power converter in."

"So, it runs on ghost energy."

"Only those from a flame ghost."

"Then means I could drive it." She was watching the floating purple doors pass by.

He grinned as he slid his arm on the seat back letting his hand rest by her head. He sped up. "Do you want to drive?"

She turned her head looking at him. "I thought you never let anyone drive your cars"

"I don't, but I'm fine with you." He knew she didn't know that the power convert was a prototype. The speedometer read that they were barreling down at 125 mph. After putting the car in neutral, he slipped into the middle of the seat. The unmanned car pasted the floating rocks and purple doors.

"What the fuck are you doing?!," she said. She looked forward.

"Don't you want to drive?," he said as she embraced herself, as the car headed straight to a massive floating rock. She glanced back at him. He was laughing as he watched her. The car missed the rock by its paint coat.

She thought to herself 'What an idiot I am,' as she saw him laugh hard. She sighed in defeat. She shuffled over and sat on his lap. As she was about to leave his lap, she was wrapped and pulled back into him. She could feel his heat on her back. It was hot and cozy.

He whispered into her ear letting his breath hit the back of it, "I always liked the way you smelled. It reminds me of age scotch. Just like Macallan twelve yr." He let go of her.

She slowly left his lap, not noticing how brightly his hair now burned. Not once did she questioned why she didn't just phase through him instead. Nothing registered with her as she sat behind the wheel but the flask squeezed in the back pocket of her tight leather pants. She struggled to take it out, but once she did she opened it and took a sniff. Without the nausea, she was able to appreciate the smell. So this was what she smelt like to him. Skulker always told her that she smelt burnt before she punched him and he'd change it to fire.

"Hey," he said shaking her out of her thoughts, "Why are we slowing down." He took out a flask from his vest pocket. It had the skull from "Beat the Bastards' album printed on it. He took a drink.

She gripped the wheel, and shifted out of neutral. When she stepped on the gas pedal, she could tell her energy was being drained. At first it was a huge surge but it lessen. "How many flasks do you have on you?"

"With the one you're holding, five. Bourbon, Irish, Scotch, Japanese, and a cheap one."

"Why so many?"

"Depends on who you ask, I guess."

"I'm asking you."

"I just enjoy the different taste throughout the day." He took another drink and slipped the flask back into his vest pocket.

They sat in silence. She glanced at him and saw a tiny single flame dancing in his palm. The flame matched the color of his hair. He had a sweet little smile as he stared mesmerized at the flame. Not wanting to spoil the tranquil silences, she begrudgingly said, "So, Rory? How did you get Lacy?"

"I couldn't remember her name and the only words I could think of at the moment were purple and lacy."

"Purple, lacy? Why were they the only," she said. Her eyes widen in realization. She punched him in the arm. In the midst of a laugh she said "You're an ass."

"What? I only had a glimpse of something I like."

"And you're only ever going to get a glimpse."

He slid over, exhausted the flame and put his arm back on the seat back. His arm past her reaching the edge of the back. "Why so strict."

"Strict? I already let you off without saying anything before."

"When was that?"

"Just now, when you grabbed me from behind, if Skulker had done that I'd cave his skull."

"Skulker?" He looked at her confused.

"My ex," she said under her breath.

He laughed as he slid back to his side. He roared on, as he clutched his face. "Skulker? I can't believe you dated that tool." They came to the portal to the human zone. She continually to hear laughter as she drove through. Once in the lab, Ember stopped the car. She phased out. Standing beside the car she caught her breath. The car drained a decent chunk of her energy. Sid came out from his side and walked to her. He looked her over. "How do you feel?"

"Like I ran a ten k." She saw that he was in thought, so she grabbed his vest and pulled him in. Glaring into his eyes, she said "We all have regrets, so stop laughing about Skulker."

"Okay, I get it." She let go of his vest "I'll drive to the venue." She nodded and phase through the car. He followed. He turned on the car and drove out the lab and onto the street. The street in front of Fentonworks was dead but they couldn't see the van nor the bikers. He drove onto the freeway. It was packed but not standstill. The slow drive was making him antsy. His fingertips rapped upon the wheel, his knee shook erratically, and his teeth dug into his bottom lip. He pulled out his flask with the skull. It was Woodford Reserve. He took a whiff and got rich notes of dark fruit, caramel, sharp honey, chocolate, marzipan and toasted oak. He took a drink and tasted full-bodied mix of vanilla, dark caramel, hazelnut, apple, fruit and spices with a finish of lingering hints of honeyed apple. After a few drinks of the bourbon, his nerves calmed and he placed the flask back after finishing the last of it. He took the exit for downtown. The traffic was worst. He could see the van was a block ahead of them. It took three lights to cross the intersection. It was all too much for him, he made the car and them aswell intangible and phased through traffic. He went down five blocks that way. The energy being consumed began to take a toll. Luckily he found an empty parking spot and rushed over before anyone could take it.

Once out of the car he noticed that his mohawk was three inches big. He went to the meter, phased his hand through and snatched all its quarters. Then paid for two hours. They walked down the sidewalk towards the venue. They checked in and went to the backlot to wait. Ember texted to Spectra, as Sid was talking to a group of other musicians. He parted ways with the musicians when he saw the van pull up. The band unpacked the van and placed their cargo backstage. When they finished Johnny and Kitty arrived.

Inside in front of the stage sat a table with three chairs. An employee came on stage and said into the mic, "Okay, everyone. Welcome and we're about to begin. When we call your name you have ten minutes to come and set up, and another ten to perform." After three people went and sat down at the table. One was a middle aged man with two tat sleeves, and a button up shirt with an abstract design. The second was slightly younger with a plain black tee and two gauged ears. The last was a mid to late twenty year old chick, she was riddled with piercings.

The employee called the first band set up and began playing. The other competitors crowded up in front of the stage. Sid could feel the adrenaline coursing through him. The first back was at best pop-punk and worst just plain pop. Their lyrics were nonsensical and bland. One of the songs had the lines "I'll be your number one with a bullet, A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it." The rest of the first band was just as bad.

Sid went up to Ember halfway through the band's set. She stood behind the crowd. She didn't seem too impressed either. He said loud enough for her to hear, "Wow, Kid, this makes you song sound good."

She glared at him. "Especially the drums, right?," she said.

"Yeah, it did have a sweet drumbeat."

"You know I almost took over the world with that song."

"Can't you hypnotize people?"

"It's a good song not just the drums, okay," she said. She was about to walk off but he grabbed her hand.

"I'm only kidding. I bet you make jokes about us."

"No way your band is good. Well except for the vocals."

"Right?!," he said, "that's why I wanted Jorge to be the vocalist but he declined."

"I could never let anyone else do vocals. I don't even do duets."

The first band first band finished and began to pack their instruments. The employee called the next band. They were another pop-punk band. Sid groaned as his hair began to grow. He and Ember went over to his band that was on the other side and nearer to the crowd. They too looked disinterested of the band playing. They were watching Johnny enjoy himself. Kitty was beside him covering her face in her hands, so she couldn't see her boyfriend.

"Hey, Sid! What the hell did you get us into?," Jonas said.

"I don't know, the flyer said battle of the bands and that today was the punk tryout," said Sid.

The second band's songs mainly dealt with being dumped. The third was a thrasher but they perform poorly, but Sid still preferred them than the other two. Throughout there were dozen more pop-punk bands and a few other type punk bands, even one ska. During another pop-punk band, the worst of the day, who were singing about a boulevard of broken dreams, Kitty went up to Sid. "Hey I think we need to talk."

"Do we?," he said as he stared off not looking at her, "I rather we didn't." He rubbed the back of his neck. But the longer he felt her looking at him his resolve weaken. His shoulders dropped. "Yeah, okay. Let's go outside then." They walked out.

Mark was the only who saw them leave. He snickered. The others looked at him and in reply he pointed to the closing door. "So? Do you guys think they're going to do it?," he said.

"What the hell?!," Johnny said step up to Mark. His brow furrowed.

"Hey, step off man," Mark said. When Johnny took a step back, Mark continued, "I'm just saying that I heard he stole some guy's girl a few years ago."

"Yeah, but I heard the guy was a bitch boy," Jonas said loud enough for the people around then could hear.

"I was that guy," Johnny said through his clenched teeth.

"We know," Jonas said still loud enough for the crowd that were eavesdropping. "So even though you were shattered, crying, and not even half the shadow of a man."

"What?!," Johnny said. His fist tightened. "Who said that about me?"

"Really, man? Whose side do you think we've heard? The guy we hang out with for two years or the people we met five days ago?," Jonas said. "So why do you keep hanging out with him."

"Because I can't stop him and Kitty from hanging out, and I don't trust them alone together," Johnny said. The other four took their eyes off him, looked to the door, and then back to him. He rushed towards the door.

"So, how much on him finding them going at it?," Mark said as they followed him.

"I'd bet against that," said Jorge. "But after we perform."

Before Johnny could reach the door, it opened. Sid and Kitty came. As they walked towards the group, they kept some distance between each other. Ember noticed that even though his mohawk was five inches, it burned dim. When they reached the group, Sid said, "What did we miss?"

"We we're discussing if you two were having sex or not," said Jonas.

Sid smirked as he walked behind Kitty and slid his hands around her waist. He rested his chin on her collar. "I wouldn't call what we were doing hot, passionate, sweaty sex, but who am I to say."

"You bastard! Shadow get him!," Johnny yelled as he pointed to Sid. Sid let go of Kitty and sidestepped in front of her. Johnny's shadow stretched out towards Sid. Once it drew near it came out of the ground and swung a right hook. Sid dodged ducking underneath it. His hand ignited. With his hand consumed in flames he extended his hand out. The light emanating from his flamed hand burnt Shadow. The wraith shrieked in agony before fleeing back beneath Johnny. Sid cracked his knuckles and his neck as he walked towards Johnny. He stepped up to the biker glaring down eye to eye. But before either one could do something Kitty stepped between them pushing them apart.

"Johnny, he was joking. Sure it was a horrible joke that wasn't funny to anyone," said Kitty.

"I don't know. I laughed," Jorge said.

Kitty gave him the evil eye before continuing on, "I've never cheated on you."

"I know you have with him," Johnny said.

"For the hundredth time I didn't," she said.

The employee came out on stage calling out, "The Savages you're next." The band walked away from the bickering couple. The couple could be heard from the stage but the only sign that any of them noticed them was Sid's hair growing slightly taller. The stage was smaller than the one they had days before. It might have been twenty by sixteen feet. The speakers hung off the rafters. After they finished setting up Sid grabbed the mic and its stand. Despite the bright lights in his eyes, he knew the whole crowd was paying attention to the couple.

"How are you all doing today?" The band began playing. The crowd turned their attention to the band when Sid began shouting out, "I love living in the city." His vocals were different then the time before. He wasn't yelling but shouted with a deepen voice. Little into the song the crowd tried to open a circle pit but it collapsed into a sea of pushing and shoving. The female judge nodded along as she wrote on a piece of paper. The second judge tapped his feet matching the drum beat. But the middle age judge just sat there staring ahead as he made small comments of his paper. The second song began. The crowd lost control. Sid shouted out, "Just another day, just another mess." People got on stage and jumped off it. Others danced behind Sid. Some running to jump off bumped into another.

Ember though stood there forcing herself not to get swayed by the music. She wasn't going to give Sid more satisfaction. Instead she watched the couple separate because they could no longer fight. The crowd didn't die down when the band started their third song. "You do exactly what you want to," came out the speakers and she couldn't agree more with it. Kitty went up to her. They hugged as Kitty buried her face into Ember's shoulder.

The band finished their set and began to pack up. The crowd calmed down but there was a restlessness to them. Ember with Kitty in toll went outside to meet the band by the van. Her hair crackled wildly. When the band came out, Sid's hair was seven inches tall. "Hey!," Ember said. The band looked at her. Only Sid walked up to her after seeing her in anger.

"What can I do for you, Kid?" Sid said. "I'll need a pen if you want an autograph."

He had a smirk on his face. She stepped forward and socked him in the gut. He bent over but didn't drop the cases in his hands. He had been punched harder before but that still didn't stop him from getting winded. "That's what you get," she said.

"He gets that a lot," Jorge said still standing back with the other two.

Sid stood straight back up. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He sucked his teeth and walked past the two chicks. He got to the van and placed the cases down and turned to his bandmates, who hadn't moved. "Hey who has the keys?"

"I do," said Jonas as he began heading towards Sid.

"So, you got nothing to say for yourself?," Ember said.

"What's the point," said Sid. Ember's nose flared as her hair roared. "I don't know what I've done just like the other two times." Ember snared. "If you're blaming me for Kitty's spat with Johnny. You got the wrong guy."

"What?!," Kitty said walking up to Sid. She slapped him. "It's all your fault!"

"How?," he said after rubbing the spot he was just hit.

"You pissed off Johnny!," she said.

"He was already rev up to fight when we came back in after a talk you made me have," he said as he turned away from them and began packing the cases in the van. After closing the van's back door he said without looking back at them, "So if we're done here I'll be going to my car. Ember if you decide not to ride back with me shoot me a text." He walked away from the van.

"He's right. Johnny's the asshole this time," Kitty said.

"Maybe but I'm still pissed off," Ember said. "So what are you going to do?"

"Hey if you want, you can get a ride with us," Mark said.

"Yeah," Kitty said. "I'll get ride with them and figure out what I want to say to Johnny."

"Alright, I'll make sure Sid isn't crying alone in his car," Ember said. She hugged Kitty. She walked out of the parking lot. She found Sid standing out in front of the venue. He saw Ember and gave her a cocky smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"Traffic is light," he said. He followed behind her as walked to his car. "Just can't stay mad."

"Oh, I'm still mad." She phased through the car.

"I wasn't talking about you." He turned on the ignition. The car roared to life as it drained him. He honked his horn, because a Ford Focus cut him off as he tried to enter the street. He griped the handle tight, his hair wildly danced, and his teeth grinded. He tailgated the car honking that fiendish horn.

"You're mad at that driver, but you acted early as if we had a minor disagreement," she said.

"I'm not mad," he said through his teeth. "It's just that this, asshole! needs to learn proper driving etiquette." He stepped on the gas causing his car to bump the Focus' bumper. He dropped speed and then floored it ramming the Focus. "Rule one: don't cut me off." He kept ramming the Focus till they reached a turn and the Focus took it.

"So you're not mad?," she said as her eyes rolled.

As they speed down the street they past Danny Fenton, who was walking with Sam. He let out a blue breath. He turned towards the street. He saw the car. "Sam, we have to go," he said as a white ring appeared around him. The ring split into two and ran up and down his body. Now he was in a black jumpsuit with white hair.

"Right behind you," Sam said as her boyfriend flew off. She rushed towards her black and purple Prius.

"Shit," Ember said as she looked into the side mirror. "Danny Phantom is on our trail."

Sid looked into the rearview mirror. He saw a ghost in on his phone following them. "Hey can you do me a favor."

"What?"

"I know you're still mad at me, but you're the only one I trust. The guys don't have any powers to defend themselves, so can you go and make sure they get home safe."

"Kitty is with them," she said. "And they should be fine. I don't think Danny noticed them."

He took his eyes off the road and stared at her. She saw how worried he was. "I need you."

"Fine." She phased out of the car into the ground. Once Danny past her, she flew off.

"Okay, boy let's have fun." He drove faster and did a few quick turns. Danny lost him. He breathed hard. "I need a little more excitement, man. There." He saw a girl walking down the street. He cut the wheel to pull up in front of her. He honk his horn to get her attention.

As the Latina drew close to the car, he open the door. She curious about who was driving the car and what they wanted, she bent over to peer into the opening. It was empty. But before she could stand up again she felt a hand on her back shoving her in. The door closed. Without a handle, she didn't know how to get out.. The car growled to life and sped off. She was alone in the car. The horn blared. She was tossed back and forth at each turn.

Danny Phantom caught sight off the car again. He saw Sam turn the corner, and was right behind him. He aimed and shot off a laser but the car swerved. A scream was let out from the car. He recognized it as Paulina. The car turned sideswiping into a Honda Civic. The car drove off unscathed. The car began pushing others off the road.

"Hey Danny." Danny heard Sam's voice from his comm in his ear.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I think I can get it to head towards Elm. If you just go through those buildings on the right you can cut it off.

"Got it." Danny did what she suggested. She sped up to the car that had slowed down since the beginning. At the next turn she went to his left. The car turned right and then another right. She followed it down Elm but once on Elm it sped faster. Danny floating in the middle of the street and fired at the car. At first he thought he missed but after a few more shots he knew they were being reflected. The car now barreling down the street towards him. As he hesitated to move, a dog walked into the street. The car cut its wheel and flipping over. Now it bounced as it came tumbling down. The car barely missed the dog. Danny Phantom went intangent as the car was about to slam into him. The car landed squarely on its wheels and began to drive off.

Sam drove past Danny. "Hey, let's try to corner it."

"Yeah, I have no other ideas," he said. He went after the car which wasn't hard to catch. The car was now slightly faster than the speed limit. After following it for a few more blocks, the car went down a one way that had only a left turn at the end. As the car got to the turn it saw the Prius that had been following it blocking the turn. But instead of stopping like Danny hoped, it drove through the building in front of it, a house. Breaking down the brick wall, smashing everything in its way before breaking on through to the other side.

Danny and Sam checked the debris to see if anyone was hurt, but lucky it was empty. Looking through the hole the car left out of, Danny could see the car sitting there in the middle of the street a hundred yards away. He and Sam stepped out of the house. They stopped. The car honked mocking them. It drove off.

"What do we do now," he said.

"I don't know."

"We can't just let it go. It has Paulina."

"I," she said never finishing her sentence, because as she looked at Danny she saw it. It honked its horn and burnt rubber. It began heading towards them. Sam began running down the street as Danny flew up. The car chased Sam. The car wasn't going fast but still faster than Sam. Danny landed on its roof, but he couldn't phase through the possessed car. The car swerved throwing him off. He landed in a pile of trash cans. Not knowing where to go Sam turned and headed towards the cemetery. The car was at her heels, but when she reached the cemetery, it stopped. It honked at her in anger. She stayed behind the gate.

Sid came out of the car's hood in a huff. The door open and Paulina ran out. Sid's mohawk was only an inch high. He walked around the car and leaned up against the trunk. He breathed heavily as he waited for Danny Phantom to turn the corner. Danny came, but stopped when he saw the ghost outside the car. "Hey!" Sid said in tired voice. "Do you work for Walker?"

Sam came out of the cemetery. She walked up to the car, but kept it between her and Sid. "What?," she said. "He's Danny Phantom."

"Who?"

"The guardian of the Human Zone."

"The Human Zone has a guardian?"

"Yeah. He even saved both the Human zone and Ghost Zone from the Disasteriod."

"The what?" Sid looked at her in confusion. "Whatever, I just know that I stalled you long enough. Now you can't take my friends to Walker." Sam was speechless. "Hey attack dog come on already." He stood up straight, took out a black flask, opened it, and taunted Danny to come. Danny flew towards him. Sid knew he had to end the fight quick, so he gathered all the cheap bourbon in his mouth and created the biggest flame he could muster in his palm. It wasn't more than three inches tall. When Danny drew close, Sid spit the bourbon into the flame making it into a flamethrower. Danny ducked down to the ground to dodge the flame. Before he could get back into a fighting position Sid had rush to him. Grabbed him by the collar and threw a downward hook. Hitting Danny right on his temple.

Danny had been punched before, but this was different. The hardness of the callus, bony hand told him that unlike all the other ghost he had fought this one was a brawler. No big thump that sent him flying, but a strike that cracked bones. He tried to get out of Sid's grasp, but another fist landed above his eye. His head recoiled. Before he could get his bearings, he was punched again.

A white ring appeared around the body that Sid was holding. It split into two a ran up and down the body. The body now dressed in a white tee and blue jeans. The hair turned black and the green eyes now blue. "That's something you don't see every day," Sid said. He let go and the body slumped down. Sam rushed over to it. "It's okay. He's just doesn't have the will to fight anymore," he said.

"Who are you?," she said. She checked if Danny was okay. He was breathing.

"Like you don't know."

"I don't know," she said stepping up to Sid. Danny fell over onto his back once Sam let go.

"Wait, really? So you don't work for Walker."

"No! That's what I tried to tell you earlier."

Sid put his hands up in surrender, which took Sam by surprised. "I'm sorry. When I saw I was being chased I assumed it was one of Walker's goon. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Why are being so apologetic now after all you've done," she said suspicious but she backed up from him.

"Usually I'm not, but I like your shirt." Sam looked down on her shirt. It was the one that read "Beets Not Meats". She hear a ringtone. "Hold up, it's my phone." He pulled out his phone and looked at it. "A checkpoint. I see." He looked at her. His eyes narrowed. "Hey, Elvira."

"Yeah," she said.

"If you can find my zone I'll show you something that you might like. The door is red. Meet me at Coppola Theater." With that Sid flew off leaving Danny, Sam, and the car behind.

 **Author's Note: "Technology for Destruction" by Acidez, first song "I Love Livin' In the City" by Fear, song two "Life's a Bitch" by Oxymoron, third song "My Life My World" by the Virus**


	4. Fuckers Everywhere

Fuckers Everywhere

Ember looked back as she flew away, Danny Phantom was chasing the car while a purple and black Prius followed behind. After they turned the corner she couldn't see them anymore. She pulled out her phone from her backpocket, and texted Kitty. _"Where u"_ She stopped flying, waiting for Kitty to text back. She watched the clouds lazily drifted on by. The early evening sun warmed her up, but the wind cut through her. The hangover she had that morning was nothing more but a distant memory with the only thing to remind her of it was the flask in her other backpocket.

All she could think was that Sid was being paranoid and egotistical. Why would anybody be conspiring against him. He was just another ghost being chased by the halfa.

Her phone vibrated. Kitty texted back, _"13th and Crystal."_ They weren't far. Ember slipped her phone in her backpocket and flew off. As she flew the city below seemed so peaceful. The people not worrying about anything, despite the car barreling down the streets a mile back. But then she caught a glimpse of a diminishing silhouette that seemed oddly familiar. On the next block she caught a better view. It was a ghost cop. She continued on, and as she did so, she saw more cops. They appeared to be searching for something or someone. It was never a good sign when Walker or his goons were in the Human Zone. She sped faster hoping to escape whatever might happen.

She spotted the van at a stoplight a mile or two away from the freeway. She phased through the roof. The van was packed with all the band's equipment and trash. There was only room for two people to seat in the back seats. So she sat on Kitty's lap despite Mark's gracious offer of his own. The stretch from the bandmates' pervious sweaty bodies was strong, but she was accustomed to it. She could hear empty bottles rolling and knocking into each other even over the snickering of the males who had being doing so since she entered the van. When each one looked at her directly their snickering became laughter. She looked at them with curiosity. She looked towards Kitty.

"They're still laughing about how you hit, Sid," Kitty said. She and now Ember sat by the passenger back window. She was texting someone.

"I mean that asshole tried to act all cool, and bam sucker punch," Jonas said punching his hand, "that shit is hilarious." Despite his chair was pulled all the way back, not giving Kitty and Ember a lot of room he lacked leg room, and so his legs kept shifting trying to get comfortable.

"So, Ember, why are you here?," Jorge said looking through the rearview mirror, as he turned the corner.

"Yeah, what did he try to do?," Mark said a grin grew on his face, "Did he try to steal third."

"No," Ember said. She push him away with her foot.

"Give him time," said Jonas. "I ga," she said before catching what was on the tip of her tongue. She leaned back pressing her back against the window as she stared out. They have gotten on the freeway already. She crossed her arms tight. She saw how the traffic on the freeway was less than before. "He was being chased, so he told me to come here, because you guys are spineless, weak ass bitches that need protecting."

"That mother fucker!," said Jonas. He pounded his fist against the passenger window. "We don't need protecting from some punk ass bitch."

"It looks like Walker might be involved," she said.

The band flinched, shifting restlessly. Before the silence could become too awkward Jorge spoke, "Well then. Welcome aboard. A stewardess will come by with drinks. In case of an emergency exits are to your left and right." He gave off a nervous chuckle as he looked out the window. He saw two ghost cops pass above them. Not wanting to be noticed, he let off the gas pedal until they were only going nine miles above the speed. He caught sight of some more off to the side.

"Man it's crawling," said Jonas.

"What did you guys dragged us into?," said Kitty. Her eyes darted back and forth between the guys.

"We haven't dragged you into anything," Jorge said. "Anyways it doesn't look like they recognize this van, but maybe we should head back." He got off the freeway. They past a few more cops before stopping on the street of Fenton Works. There was a line of ghost leading into the building. Most were just standing but there were a few in a car or on a motorcycle.

"What's going on?," Mark said. He got out his seat moving forward to get a better look.

"Nothing good," said Kitty finally looking away from her phone.

"I don't like this at all," Jorge said. Nervously he began tapping his fingers against the wheel as his left rustled his short hair. He bit on his lower lip. "So I don't know exactly what this is about, but would you two mind switching places?"

"Sure," Said Ember, "but why?"

"This most likely has something to do with Sid," he said. "They'll recognize us.""But who'd give a fuck about you two," Jonas said. His foot tapped away as he gnawed on his fingernails, as his nervousness builds up. The line had been moving slowly, but they already reached the building.

Her fist clenched but relaxed quickly there after. She looked at Kitty who didn't look up but shrugged. "Fine, we'll switch." She got off Kitty. After Jorge stood out the seat, she went intangible and walked through him. With Kitty in the passenger seat, she looked back to see that Jorge being the smallest was subjected to seat in back with all the gear and trash, as well as Mark had slid over behind Kitty. "So what are you plans for tonight?"

"I don't really have any, but I don't feel like going out," Kitty said. She pulled up her seat to give Mark more room.

"So, do you want to just chill at my place tonight?," said Ember.

"Yeah, that's fine. We can continue coming up with," Kitty said before looking in the rearview mirror, seeing if the guys were listening; it didn't look like they were. "Ideas for you know what."

"Oh, I like that. Text Penelope about it."

"What are you talking about?," said Mark.

"Nothing you need to know," Kitty said, "Hey you guys, what was Sid like when he was alive."

"I guess you say could he's similar to he used to be, but more revved up," Jorge said. "Even more than before he cleaned up, but not as erratic."

"Wait, are you saying he's clean now?," Ember said.

There's was only one ghost in front of them. The ghost went into the portal. "Yeah, he's been clean except you know alcohol since after his second major binge," said Mark. "He could even remember weeks right after Nancy."

"Who's Nancy," Kitty said as they drove through the portal, but once on the other side she saw a cop with a clipboard in front of them.

Ember stopped. The cop spit, and began walking to the driver's side. With his billy club, he knock on the window. When she got the window rolled down, the cop slid down his aviators to the middle of his nose, as he chewed his chew. He peered into the van, he was unable to see the three transparent ghost sitting in the back, nor that one of them had sent out a text. He spit, and said, "What's y'all names sweethearts." He had a cocky shiteater grin. With his forearm, he leaned in the window.

"Ember Mclain, and Kitty Lionhart," Ember said. She scowled at the cop, but he didn't notice. She saw that his name tag said Officer Devereaux. He looked at his clipboard. He flipped the first page over, and then the next one. After several of pages, which Ember saw was a list of names, the cop looked away from his clipboard and back to the girls. "What's going on?"

"Well, I don't know if I ought to be sayin, but I reckon it don't hurt nobody to say. So we on a hunt for a wanted ghost and his companions."

"Who's the wanted ghost?," Kitty said."He's a deranged individual that goes by the name, Sid Savage." He spit out the rest of his chew. "He and his companions are menaces to society. They gone ramped up their antics this month." He stuck more chew in his mouth. "So we out to find everyone on this here list." The girls gave each other a quick glance, as their bodies stiffen. "So if I were you two sweethearts, I'd stay away from him."

"Sure thing officer," Kitty said with a nervous smile.

Officer Devereaux gave them a perverted smile as his eyes slowly roamed over their bodies drinking in each pleasurable sight. They natural guarded up as they leaned the furthest away from him they could. Not noticing their reaction his eyes lingered on exposed skin. He licked his lips and said, "Well I ain't going to keep you any longer sweethearts," he took a step away from the van, "Y'all have a nice day, ya hear."

The van drove off. "Man, what a creep," Kitty said.

With her hands loosely on the wheel, Ember said, "Yeah." She was looking forward, but gave the road no mind. The bandmates stopped being transparent.

"What the hell have you guys been up to?," Kitty said.

"Just having fun," Jorge said."Hey, I think it would be better if we just went to my realm," Ember said. The bandmates nodded in agreement.

The prison was at a distance, but Kitty was able to see that the wall was no longer just purple. She squinted and was able to make out that there was graffiti across the wall. There was one that just said 'Fuck Walker". There were a lot but there were two that stuck out. One was of two cops beating a defenseless ghost. Lines like strings ran up to a distorted Walker head with his hands holding the marionette controls, and underneath read 'Obey'. She saw there was a signature, but at that distance it just looked like 'O'. The second one took a different approach. Whereas the first one was mostly black and grays, this one was colorful. It looked like the wall had been broken down, and behind this broken wall was a grassy knoll with someone staring out towards the sun. On one side of the broken wall was the word 'rehabilitate' and on the other 'not incarcerate'. It was signed by 'Longhorny'. She also noticed a few cops trying to scrub it off.

"Did you guys do that?," she said.

"Not all of it," Jorge said.

"So," Ember said abruptly. "Why weren't our names on the list?" Her voice was listless. Her question took everybody surprise.

"Why do you care?," Jonas asked. He was scrolling through his phone trying to forget how uncomfortable he was sitting in the back.

"I'm," she started. "I'm just curious." She could feel her chest tightening up. "We've been hanging out with you guys all this week."

"That's not new. That's what groupies do," Jonas said. Ember's eyes harden. Her body tensed up. She clicked her tongue. Kitty was in a similar state.

"Not that Jonas was calling you guys groupies, but that the pigs are most likely looking at those who have been by our side for some time now," Jorge said.

Kitty just scoffed, but Ember stayed the same. "He use to come hang out with us for two years. I even told him," Ember said. Her eyes casted down, as they began to slimmer. Her lips were pinched.

"So," Kitty said as she looked at her friend, "How did you guys die." She turned staring at the guys, not noticing Ember flinching.

"You don't ask such things in polite company ," Mark said as he adjusted his crotch. Seeing that Kitty was looking at him as he did it, he gave her a quick wink.

Take her eyes slowly off Mark, she said, "There's nothing polite about you guys."

"That's true," Jonas said, "but it's that we still don't know or trust you enough."

"Sorry, I asked," she said. Her eyes rolled hard. "I thought you guys wouldn't care about such things."

"Well, then how about you tell us how you died," Jorge said shifting the garbage around to try to get more comfortable.

"That's too personal," she said as she turned back around into her seat.

"There you have. Let me ask since you're such close friends with Sid, how did he die?," Jonas said.

"We don't know," Ember said.

"Then, maybe you weren't as close as you think you were," Jorge said.

Ember's hand clenched the wheel, as her shoulder tensed, and her hair began to snap. "You don't know how many times that thought ran through my head."

Back in the Human Zone, Sam and Danny were standing on the sidewalk ten feet away from the trunk of the customized gray '71 Lincoln Continental Mark III. They kept their eyes on the car; Danny had a feeling that made him uncomfortable being too near the car. He pressed an ice pack against his head where Sid's fist came down. Sam grabbed his hand moving it out of the way to look at his head. There was a bruise forming above his left eye. The reddening area was puffy with a tiny cut. Her fingers traced along the edge, as she drew closer to his temple. She couldn't see another bruise due to his hair, but he flinched in pain when she reached the area where Sid's first punched landed. "Are you feeling any better," she said as she took the ice pack out of his hand and gently pressed it against the bruises.

"Yeah, I think," he said staring straight at her, but his eyes were unfocused. "My head is still pounding though."

"Your head took a pounding," she said. Unable to control herself, she let out a small chuckle. Even with the scowl on his face, she love how the setting sunlight seem to softly land on his face. "At least he didn't hit you with the fist that had the padlock."

He was about to say something, but he noticed a cop car pulling up on the other end of the street. He gently pulled down her hands hiding the ice pack.

The cop awkwardly stepped out of his car. As he strolled closer he brushed off the donut crumbs off his shirt. But when he got close to the car he stopped. Staring into the headlights gave him a sense of dread. He took a step back before he quickly shuffle onto the sidewalk, never taking his eyes off the car. He reached the two ghost fighters. "So what can I do for you two?," the cop said in heighten pitch. He didn't noticed the bruises or cut.

"I believe this car belongs to the same ghost that caused last week's incident," Danny said.

"The car isn't going to come and spring back to life on its own?," the cop said. Despite the fear embedded deep inside him, and that it wasn't the same car, the cop hated the car."No, the owner ran away after he saw me coming," Danny said noticing that the cop never took his eyes off the car. Sam gave Danny the eye. He just shrugged it off.

"Okay, I'll call a toll truck to come get it. The cop walked away from the couple as he called into his radio.

"What," Danny said finally noticing the look his girl was giving him.

"He ran away?," she said. She put her hand on her hip. Her eyes half closed giving her signature bored judgement look.

"Sam," he said in softly, so only she could hear, "I'm a hero. I can't have people know that I got my ass kicked so easily."

"So, you're image is more important than the truth."

Danny was well acquainted with her disappointed tone. He tried to think of a way to phase it, so that he doesn't dig himself deeper. "That's not what I mean," he said slowly. Each word was spoken warily. He placed his hands on her arms lightly rubbing them. "I just don't want the citizens to worry." He looked toward the cop, who was still talking on his radio ten feet away. He looked back at her weakly.

She pushed his hands away, and gave him annoyed stare as she said, "So a noble lie." Her voice was dry and monotone. "My hero."

"I would have won if it wasn't for his cheap shots," he said. Her gaze stayed the same but her eyebrow raised.

The cop came back to them. They faced him. "Okay," he said, "I have someone coming to pick up the car. You guys are free to go."

Danny looked at Sam. "Let's hurry up to the Ghost Zone." They left the cop and walked to Sam's Prius that was still on the other side of the house the car drove through. The walk was quiet. Danny didn't know what to say to save face. Whereas Sam began to wonder what Sid wanted to show her. They got into her black and purple Prius. The radio filled the air. It was her The Cure's 4:13 Dream cd. He wasn't the biggest fan even though he has heard this album at least five hundred times in the past two years, but he watched the music embrace her. The song was slow beginning with the drums and chimes before the drums did a roll and the rest of the instruments came in. The music wasn't dark and empty, but instead had this yearning. He love how the corner of her lips slightly curled up, her face soften, her shoulders slope down, her thumbs and foot trying to match the rhythm of the drums, and especially her eyes that were half closed in a dreamlike gaze. After two minutes Robert Smith came in and her mouth subtly moved as she sung along. Smith's voice was inviting, on the verge of tears, and sweet. There was an echo effect on the vocals causing a cry out . Maybe he should stop the song; it seem dangerous for her to drive like that, but the gaze with those sultry eyes could make any man buckle. He watched her lips spelling out the words "Whisper in my ear, a wish 'We could drift away so far.'" As the light of sun began to fade behind her, he knew he couldn't love anyone else as much he did this tone deaf songstress.

When they arrived at his parents there was no longer a line of ghosts waiting. They parked and heading inside. Inside was dark, cold and quiet like that of a tomb. "Mom," he said, "Dad." There was no answer. It seemed weird to him, but he dismissed it as that they went out for the evening. He and her walked down to the basement. There weren't any ghost down there. Sam went in the spectre speedster. She sat behind the controls, buckled up, and put in the Fenton phones before starting up the speedster. Danny could hear the radio, and quickly recognize the drum beat. It was new, but he's heard it frequently in the past four months. It was 'Anyone's Ghost' by The National. He put in a Fenton phones as well. They went into the portal. On the other side there wasn't a checkpoint, Officer Devereaux had gone.

"So, which way do you think the red door is?," Sam said coming out through the Danny's phones.

"I don't think we should look for the red door," Danny said as he looked at her.

"How come," she said.

"He was most likely lying about it to send us on a wild goose chase."

Her face flushed, and she looked away in embarrassment, as she said, "Yeah, you're probably right. So, what's the plan?"

"I think," he said, "we should split up and ask the others if they might know where we could find him."

"Okay, I'll go ask Ghost Writer," said she.

"Why him?" Danny titled his head, as he scratched the top of it. His eyes widen before narrowing in realization. He slowly shook his head. "Do you just want to see if he finished with another story?"

"Um," she said as she averted her gaze from him as she rubbed the back of her neck, "it doesn't hurt in asking him, and if he did finish one then it's a win win, right?"

"Fine, I guess I'll check with Ember. Maybe, she'll know where this flamed ghost might be."

"Okay, good luck." She blow him a kiss and drove off. Danny waited until she was out of sight before flying towards Ember's. As he past by the prison he saw the graffiti and a few guards trying to scrub it off. He arrived at a purple door with a blue flame, with a purple e in the middle of it, on it. He entered it.

He was now in the entrance of a lobby of a stadium. Looking up, he saw that the top of the stadium was beyond his eye line, as well as ramps leading towards different levels. He crossed the lobby and walked on through the vomitorium. The arena was enormous and wondered if every ghost in the Ghost Zone could fit in the stands. The feeling as if he was in an ancient Roman colosseum, and was off to battle raged inside him. Shaking off the feeling, he flew to the large stage that was six hundred feet away at the other end of the arena. The stage itself was six-four feet by forty feet by six feet. He went to the back of the stage behind the curtains.

Backstage he saw equipment for lighting and rigging. On the back wall he found a door next to two giant metal bay doors. He went through the door and saw two more similar bay doors that he believed would lead to a loading docks, a lift elevator, and a hallway that ran back along side of the stage. As he went down the hallway, he passed a couple of doors leading to a green room. At the end was a staircase, that he walked up to find a door with a blue flame that resembled the one on the zone entrance. He knock on the door, and waited for a minute.

"Who is it?"

"Danny Phantom."

"Hold up." He stood there for half a minute before hearing, "Okay, come on in."

He walked in. In front of him was a wall of windows that viewed out towards the arena. He was in a nook, and when he walked out of it he was in the living room. The walls were purple, there was a two piece sectional black leather couch that faced a forty-five inch flat screen, a glass coffee table in front of the couch, and a black leather recliner besides the couch angled towards the tv. There was a cherrywood cabinet under the tv, a nightstand on each end of the couch, a vanity mirror on the wall opposite the windows, and several framed photos. A door on the wall behind lead deeper into the apartment.

On the couch sat Ember, with her legs tucked into her chest, curled at an end. Her hair was cracking. She continually hit a button on her remote, as she stared inattentively at the tv. There was shouting in the next room. "Hey, Babypop. What's up?," said Ember. She motion for him to take a seat on the couch.

"I was hoping to ask you some questions." He walked behind the couch, so he won't block her view before he sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Better make it quick, I more important things to do." She didn't take her eyes off the tv, but instead keep flipping through the channels. She didn't know what she was looking for, or even if she was looking for anything and not just killing time.

"Like what?"Her eyebrows raised. "Is that one of your questions?" Her voice was a little curt.

"No." He cleared his throat, as he finally looked at her hair. "I was just curious."

She looked away from the tv to him, "Damn!" She moved closer to him. "What the fuck happened to your face?" She reached out to touch his bruises but he swatted her hand away.

"An unfortunate keg stand fail." He turned his head trying to hide his bruises and his embarrassment.

"Yeah, you have to be careful with those." She stood up and headed towards the door on the back wall. He now saw that she was wearing a black tee reading 'Coffee First' that was a size or two too big. "I'm getting something drink. You want anything?" He shook his head. She walked out of the room. In the hallway there were four more doors. Two were on one side, one at the far end, and the last one, where the yelling was coming from, she went through; it was on a wall next to her. Inside was the kitchen with Kitty and Johnny and the bandmates. Everyone there except Johnny was also freshly dressed. They were dressed to the nines for staying in.

"Come on, babe. I said I was sorry," said Johnny.

Ember rolled her eyes thinking, 'They're at this spot. There's at least another hour or two of this shit.' The bandmates sitting at the table held their hands out like guns to their heads. They pulled the triggers, and their heads hit the table hard. She walked past the couple, as they stood by the sink, and opened the fridge. Inside was just an empty six pack carton, an egg, celery, peanut butter, and a can of coconut water with pulp. She remembered that she was planning to go shopping last Sunday. She grabbed the coconut water. "So," she said interrupting Johnny's begs. They looked at her. "Babypop is here." She watched the couple's eyebrows raise in intrigue. The other three just stared at each other in confusion. "He got decked by Sid, but he's covering up." They all shared a laugh.

"So, who's this Babypop?," Jorge said. He was wearing red basketball shorts, and ragged black shirt. He wasn't looking at anyone, but instead he stared at his phone. He kept rereading a sentence that he had already rewritten seven times.

"Danny Phantom," Johnny said.

"We don't know who the fuck Danny Phantom is," Jonas said. He was in gray sweats and off white muscle shirt. From his jacket that was draped on his chair's backrest, he took out a little plastic bag with about a dime in it. "Is he like a friend of yours?" He also took some rolling papers from the same pocket.

"I won't say that exactly," Kitty said leaning against the white marble counter. She wore a red silk pajamas outfit. "He can be a pain to deal with, so you guys should probably stay out of sight."

"Yeah don't worry, we have a rule about not seeing people who come around right after fighting Sid," Mark said. He hadn't move since shooting himself in the head, but despite not moving his lips his voice came out clear. He had on black pajamas pants,and yellow long sleeved pajamas shirt.

"How often does that happen?" Johnny said. He stared at them.

"Enough to have a rule about it," said Jorge, "but hey, if you go out there try to get some pics for us." His thumb hovered over the send button. He quickly pushed it before he lost his nerve.

"Sure," Johnny said as he walked out.

As soon as Kitty was at the door, Ember caught her elbow and in a hush tone said, "What did Penelope say?"

Kitty looked out the door and then over Ember's shoulder seeing the band just on their phones, or in Mark's case motionless except for a single wink he gave her when he saw her looking. She whispered, "She said she's in, but can't come tonight to discuss it." Ember gave her a grin. They walked into the living room. There they saw Johnny laughing as he loomed over Danny, as he tried taking shots of Danny's face. Danny with his arm out was trying to block the camera, as his other hand shield his face.

"You got to have upper body strength if you're you're going to do keg stands." Johnny kept moving his phone in different angles hoping that one would be in the right spot to get the shot. He heard footsteps, and looked up to see the girls coming to the couch. So he left Danny's side moved to the otherside. He had a big goofy grin as he scrolled through the photos he took. He sat down on the black recliner turning it so he was face to face with Danny, but still kept looking at his phone. Leaning back with his legs crossed, and said, "Of course, I don't have trouble doing keg stands." He took his eyes off his phone only to kiss his skinny bicep.

"Whatever," Danny said. He watched Ember and Kitty sit down in the middle of the other part of the sectional. Danny pointed at the far out corner where there was a foot high lifted floor that sat a drum set under a dust cover. Next to the lifted floor was a cotton black chair. "What's up with that chair and drums over there?"

"The drums were an old friend of mine," Ember said looking over at the drums. There was a small sweet smile on her face before it slipped into a frown, as she noticed the amount of dust that had collected on them. "He never picked it up. What's wrong with the chair?" Her gaze was stuck on that corner especially the chair. Even though it's been in her home for a long time, this had been the first time she paid any attention to them in years. She can imagine the small tear in the stitching on the left arm rest of the chair, even though she couldn't see it, and the memory left her with a mixture of happy, sad, angry, and hungry for eggplant laguasana with a nice stolen merlot feeling deep inside.

"It just doesn't match your other furniture, and is off away from the others as well."

"So?," Ember said. She looked sharply at him tilting her head slightly with her arms crossed, as she quickly tapped her toe. Her lips pressed thin. "My furniture taste isn't why you came, so get on with it."

"Okay," Danny said. He shift his body slightly away from her. "What I wanted ask you and you two as well is if you guys know a ghost called Sid."

"You mean Sidney Poindexter?," Kitty said. She had a cheeky smile. Her nose twitched.

"No, I mean Sid Savage." His eyes narrowed. His nostrils flared. The edge of his lips parted, barring his canines. Annoyed by their attitude, his hands in his lap clasped entwined were clamping down on each other, as his forearms stiffen.

"Yeah, we know him," Ember said opening her can of coconut water. She took a small sip. "Or should I say we knew him."

"What do you mean?" Danny moved to the edge of his seat, as he leaned forward. Finally he was getting some real answers to his question.

"Well, we all used to hang out for about two years, but that was like seven years ago," Kitty said.

"What happened?"

"You know how such things goes when you hang out with a self centered, sociopathic asshole who doesn't care about those he hurts," Johnny said. His fingers dug deeply into the armrests.

"Okay, if he's such an asshole then why did you hang out with him?" Danny's eyes narrowed as his eyebrows raised.

"He's fun, welcoming, he sounds like a young Clint Eastwood, and he makes it feel like he cares about you," Ember said as she played with the tab of her can, her hair finally completely died down. "You tend to get swept away, and next thing you know you're throwing a trash can into a window of a Radioshack after punching holes in the tires of a cop car."

Danny's eyes widen as he leaned back into his seat. His mouth was agape. "Umm," he said in utter confusion, "why a Radioshack?"

"Because it was right in front of a parked police car," Ember said rolling her eyes. She leaned in close to Kitty, and whispered "How stupid can you be?" Kitty giggled.

Danny scowled at them not sure what Ember said, but knew it wasn't flattering. "Okay, then can you tell me how you did you guys met him?"

"Johnny introduced us," Kitty said.

"Really, how did you met him, Johnny?"

"One day I was cruising, but my bike started to overheat. So I stopped to check it out, and then he pulled over offering to help. We got it to driveable, and I got to my Zone. The next day he came with tools and we started working on my bike," Johnny said.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Why are you looking for him?," Ember said as she leaned forward. She place her can on the on a coaster on the coffee table. The can was almost full. She grabbed the remote besides her and finally turned out the tv.

"He's been causing havoc in the Human Zone."

"Really? So what are you planning to do to him here in the Ghost Zone," Ember said.

"I umm," Danny said before clearing his throat. He place his hand by his eyes blocking the sight of them. "Don't really know."

"So are you the only one looking for him?," said Johnny.

"No, Sam is looking for him too."

Johnny looked towards the girls, especially Kitty. His nostrils flared before he said, "Well, let's hope that you find him first then."

"Why is that?"

"Sid's notorious for stealing girlfriends even the ones of his friends." Johnny said.

"I think that your the only friend that happened to Johnny," said Kitty. She knew it was wrong to have said it, but spending a week with the band made the response automatic.

Johnny's jaw clenched as he bared his teeth. His fist clenched, and his shoulders tensed. Tired of hearing practically the same joke, he shot up and rushed out the door, that lead back deeper into the apartment, slamming it behind him. The other three didn't notice that he had left his shadow behind.

"Well," Kitty said, "Some people can't take a joke." With a deep sigh she messed with her hair before standing up. She slowly stretched, popped every joint she could. "I probably should go check on him. See ya, Danny." She gave a small wave, and then dragged her feet out.

"Great,," Ember said, "I'm going to have to deal with that for the rest of the night." She massaged her temples with her index and middle fingers, as her head hung low. Her eyes were tightly shut. Her breathing was stiff. After a few moments she stopped massaging her temples, and glared at Danny from the corner of her eyes. "Thanks a lot for this."

"What did I do?" He leaned away from her as he placed his hands on his chest.

"You went around playing detective. And why is that? What are you hoping to gain?"

"I just want to make the Human Zone a safer place like I have always wanted." He stared right back at her with his back straight and chin up, so he had to look down at her to keep eye contact. " I just have a few more questions to ask."

"Sorry, but I now have shit to put up with. So I think we're done here." She stood up and walked to the door that lead to the stage. Danny, knowing there wasn't any point in staying, left. Neither noticing the shadow that followed him. Ember sat back down on the couch with her hands covering her face. She heard the door behind her open up. Spreading her fingers apart, she watched Johnny leave her apartment in a huff. She slid her hand over her face and through her hair. She gazed gazelessly. Her body unresponsive until the whispers of conversations leaked out of her walls.

She planted her feet with a stomp before slamming her hands on her knees and pushed herself off the couch. In the kitchen the four other people in her apartment were sitting around her table in her chairs.

Despite how Johnny had left, Kitty didn't seem to have a care in the world. Her soft grin, the gleam in her eyes made her doll like. She played with her hair. She made no indication against Mark having his hand resting on the backrest of her seat. Yet Ember knew better.

Jorge finishing another text, no longer nervous, put his phone down. "I think it was when we were like nine and thanks to Mark's older brother's friend we snuck into Dirty Harry."

"I think I was about three when that came out, so I didn't see it" said Kitty, "but when I was eleven my dad took us to see Escape from Alcatraz."

"Why are you guys talking about Clint Eastwood's movies?," Ember said moving towards the table. There was only four chairs, so she had to stand leaning against her counter in her apartment.

"Mainly because why not," Mark said. He shifted slightly closer to Kitty. "Secondly because we heard someone compared Sid with a certain actor."

"So I'm guessing we're talking about our first time watching Clint Eastwood, because who cares about Johnny leaving, or why some many people are looking for Sid," Ember said. As she looked at everybody's deadpan expression, she sighed. "Actually, there was a marathon of Rawhide one day when I was eight, and so when Joe Kidd came out I begged my parents to take me to go and see it."

"The only one of us that had a tv was Mark," Jorge said. His phone vibrated, and he picked it up. While texting he continued on, "So, besides Mark, we didn't watch that much tv, especially Sid. I think he only went out his way to watch baseball games. You couldn't get him to do anything else when The Dodgers came to play The METS."

"He doesn't really know anything about tv?," Kitty said.

"No. He knows a lot, like he can tell you all the characters of the Brady Bunch and what's it about, but he can't tell you anything that happened in any of the episodes," Ember said. She watched as Mark took out his pack of smokes out his pajamas's pocket. He opened it up revealing the joint Jonas rolled earlier. Pulling out a cig, he remembered where he was and looked towards her. After hearing her click her tongue he slipped the pack back into his pocket. "But the one thing he can't stand is cartoons. Always saying that they're the lowest form of entertainment. The ones he hated the most though were the ones that had anything to do with the supernatural."

Jonas's hand slammed down on the table. The two chicks have a minuscule jump, the guys paid no mind. "I'm tired of talking about Sid. We should do something."

"What is there to do in this zone," Mark said.

"Play music, or watch tv," Ember said.

"We do have our instruments down stairs, " said Jorge. He picked up his phone when it went off. As he read the newly arrived text. "There's even the drums in the next room."

"The drums haven't been used in a while, so they need some upkeep first," Ember said.

"Ugh," Jorge said.

"Also I don't feel like unpack our shit just pack it back up," Jonas said.

"How about we watch tv instead," Kitty said.

"That sounds good. I feel like watching A Fistful of Dollars," said Mark.

"That a movie, not tv," Jorge said.

"I don't have anything with Eastwood anymore, but I do have the complete series of Dallas," said Ember.

"Shit! Really!," Mark said. His face lit up. "I've been wanting to find out who shot J.R."

"It was Kristin."

"Spoilers," Mark said. He scratched behind his ear with his hand that wasn't resting by Kitty. "A thirty year mystery, oh well." He got up along with the others.

They passed Ember, as they head towards the door. She pushed off the counter as the last one passed her. As she reached the door, she saw that Jorge lagged behind. In the hallway with the others in the next room, they stood staring at each other. "What is it?"

"Sid may get pissed if he knew if I said anything, but I just feel like warning you. "

"What are you talking about?" She put her arms on her hips, and leaned forward towards him.

"You know what I'm talking about. He's not going to just stop because people are out to get him." He looked the most excited that she had ever seen him. "It's only going to get worse, so unless you're fine with being fucked with by Walker and his thugs constantly; I'd would be thinking of stop hanging out with Sid if I was you. Is he really worth all the trouble?"

"Why are you telling me this?" She shifted her weight back. Her voice wary.

"We like you guys, so us three don't care what choice you make. Whatever you choice you do make though, remember you have only yourself to blame."

"You're acting as if you know what I'm going to do."

He had a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't be surprised." He gave a scoff before leaving. In the next room, he leaped over the couch using his hand as support. With Jonas in the recliner, and the other two nearing the other end of the couch, he sat back and watched as Dallas began to play.

Ember come in slowly, lost within herself. She stood there. She took in the scene in front of her, but quickly forgot it only to take it in again.

"Hey are you okay?," Kitty said. She watched her friend just standing around with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah I think I'm just need to lie down for a bit." Ember left the room. She crossed the hallway to the room on the end. It was her bedroom.

Inside the living room, Kitty moved Mark's arm because his hand was getting too familiar. His arm was draped on the backrest with his hand patting her shoulder. "What do think you're doing?"

"Watching Dallas," Mark said. He looked in her eyes. His features seemed softer than usual. His voice came out smoother, lower, and inviting, "Why? What do you want me to be doing?"

"Umm," she said. She pushed him lightly. "Move down a bit, because I have a boyfriend. Despite all his flaws, I'm still," her voice trailed, as she tried to come up with the right words. "Umm dating him, and I don't need you sniffing around.

Mark slid down giving her more than enough space. "You're right. Sorry."

"Wow, I didn't know you can be so mature."

"I can be very mature?" He exaggeratedly crossed his legs almost knocking Ember's can of coconut water over, as he put his hands behind his head.

"Hey, Mark," Jorge said. When he got Mark's full attention he said, "Sixty-nine."

"Hahaha," Mark gave a full body laugh. "What was that all about?" He motioned his head towards the door Ember left through.

"Yeah, what did you guys talk about just now?," Kitty said.

"Not much just some cost-benefit analysis," Jorge said.

"Cost-benefit analysis?," Kitty said.

"I had been thinking of starting an interactive entertainment."

"Oh, I get it. I know exactly what you mean. Interactive entertainment wink, wink," Mark said as he overly exaggerated winked.

"No I'm not talking about masturbation."

Danny was a ways from Ember's zone when Johnny's shadow appeared in front of him. The wraith had stopped his progress forward. After waiting for a few minutes of it motioning for him to wait, it's master came rolling up. "What do you want Johnny?," Danny said.

"You're out to get Sid."

Danny crossed his arms. "That's what I've told you earlier."

The annoyed look on his face made Johnny take a step back "I just wanted to tell you about some others that are also after him." He took out his phone, and started texting.

"Do you mean Walker?"

"What?," Johnny said vehemently shaking his head. "No, no, no. It's just few other ghost. If you follow me I could take you to meet them."

"Why are you telling me this now, and not earlier?"

"Because the people back there would rather be on his side than yours.

"So should we keep an eye on them?," Danny said. The blank stare that he got back made him continue. "So we could tail them to him."

"Naw, that would be a waste of time, trust me. We have a better plan to get him." Johnny stuck out his hand. "So are you in?"

Danny looked at him for a moment, and unable to see any downside he shook Johnny's hand.

 **Author's Note: 'Fuckers Everywhere' by Oxymoron**


End file.
